How Will it End?
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Rie Meagher has unfortunately found herself in a complicated situation, and repeatedly finds herself at the mercy of a dangerous predator. Will Rie find find her way back home, or must she make peace with the fact that returning home may not be an unobtainable goal?
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC.  
 **2:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

 **1:** I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.

 **STORY NOTES:**

 **1:** This story is based around _Heroes_. The beginning of the story will take place some time in season 3, episode 14 _A Clear and Present Day_.  
 **2:** Yes, Rie has been in my _Once Upon a Time_ fanfiction, however, this is different. Rie will not have her fairytale ties here, as _Once Upon a Time_ didn't exist til 2010. You will see why Rie is in this reality soon enough.  
 **3:** ** _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
 **4:** Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character.  
 **5:** The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter theme.

 **CHARACTER NOTES:**

 **Name:** Eiry Meagher [Meyer]  
 **Name Interpretation:** Majesty of the Snow  
Majesty of the Snow is an artistic interpretation play on my name, Eiry. Snegurochka, my biological/birth mother, was the original Snow Princess, passing the title down to me, after she died.  
 **Nickname:** Rie [Ray]  
Rie is a play on words as it consists of the first three letters of my name - Eiry. Rie is my preferred name, though, but I don't argue when certain people want to address me by my birth name.  
 **Age:** 18/19  
Last thing I knew I was leaving my apartment to meet Wilhelm to head to Storybrooke. What happened next... I couldn't explain.  
 **Hair:** White-Blue  
Thanks to Pan and his stupid, cowardly greed, I faced my curse for the first time. Because of that, the redness of my hair has changed to a pale blue, almost white, color.  
 **Eyes:** Amethyst  
My unnatural eye color was caused by a magical birth defect. When my mother had conceived me, and learned of her pregnancy, a certain situation lead to her life deteriorating. Because of the magic that preserved her life energy, it fused into the magic already coursing through my my veins, and changed my eye color. However, like many other countless children, was born with grey eyes. After six months, my eyes changed to a more purple-ish hue. While I aged, my irises shifted between different shades of purple and violet, finally settling on the amethyst color that is commonly seen. Regardless of it being a birth 'defect,' my eyesight was never affected. Their shades do change from time to time depending on my emotions.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family...  
** **1:** Mother Spring and Father Frost - Grandparents; Snegurochka/Lady Snow - Mother - Deceased; Father - Unknown  
I never knew my father, he left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant. Being the original Snow Princess, my mother, Snegurochka, died because her 'true' love was untrue, he left her behind after her pregnancy was announced. She would have died of a broken heart but she fought so she could have me. Unfortunately, my mother died after naming me.  
 **2:** Riley and Danielle Benson - Foster Parents; Chris, Jordan, Leon, Caleb, Zane, Zeke, Travis Benson - Foster Brothers  
Brought into the care of the Benson's shortly after I turned two months old. Riley only had wanted boys, but because Danielle wanted a girl to raise, as she wasn't fertile, I was fostered. During my life in that home, I had a hard time coping with the boys as they were all older by a good few years. They picked on me for being scrawny, and for being a girl. The ridicule was kept to name calling thanks to Danielle. Two months before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle faced a return of breast cancer - she was in recession from before I was fostered. I did everything I could to help her, the only one who cared about me, when I wasn't in school. Riley was drinking a lot more and tended to argue with the weakened woman, but regardless of this, she held up well against him. A week before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle gave me advice I would always live by: "there is darkness everywhere, my darling, but always try to look deeper. The darkness may just surprise you. And remember to never loose hope." That night she died. Riley drowned his sorrows in booze, the boys did all the could to be strong, but I wasn't afraid to show my grief. I was given time off of school to deal with the loss. The morning of my birthday, I encountered one of the world's evils Danielle spoke of and left.  
 **3(a):** Snow White - Adopted Mother; David "Charming" - Adopted Father  
After running away, I found something incredible, without realizing it; a wormhole. This wormhole brought me to a new world; the Enchanted Forest. I encountered various fairytale characters here, however they weren't all like the fairytales I grew up reading about. Their lives had twists, very much like my own. I felt at home in this world. I gained bonds with countless people, but the two most iconic to me was Snow White and Prince Charming. Charming, whose real name is David, was weary of me in the beginning, where as Snow trusted me instantaneously. After a proposal of a trial stay of six months, I gained his trust a week later, and began living with them full-time. From that point on, they acknowledged me as part of their family. Their adopted daughter. I aided them with their wedding preparations and was even appointed as the ring bearer, on their wedding day, later in the third month. Two weeks after their marriage, Snow was pregnant, and I couldn't wait to be a big sister. During the next two months, I assisted around the kingdom, like I had since the day of my arrival. However, one day, on my sixth month with them, Snow asked me to join Red on a trip to collect some berries - which was an errand Red ran a lot. After collecting berries, we were pursued by the Evil Queen's horsemen. Red told me to run, that she would meet me at the cliffs we had encountered earlier in the day, and lead them away. Upon my arrival, which was in the late night hours, Red still hadn't arrived. I was still hopeful, though it was fading fast. After waking from a nightmare, it was within the early minutes of the eleventh hour, I heard a strange cry. I looked around only to find nothing. I turned around and saw a shadow, not a shadowed figure, but an actual living shadow. This shadow was the end to my happiness. He was the beginning to my never-ending nightmare in Neverland.  
 **3(b):** Emma Swan - Adopted Mother; Henry Mills - Brother  
After I got away from Riley, all I could do was run. I never got to meet my mother, I lost Danielle, was I to be forever unloved and alone? As much as I tried to drown the world around me out, I eventually found myself in the busy city of Boston. Being a orphaned minor, I had no idea what I would do. Where would I live? Would CPS find me and put me in another foster home. I swallowed of my fears, I entered a coffee shop where I found a young mother who was trying to calm her son. He seemed to be throwing a tantrum, which was a little odd for a five year-old. So I followed my instincts and began to sing to him. This seemed to calm him down and, almost immediately after I finished, he hugged me, claiming me as his older sister. I had no idea what to make of his proclamation and it seemed his mother didn't either. She then asked me where my parents were, a typical question to ask an unaccompanied minor, especially in a city like this. I had learned from the night my foster mother died to never tell a lie, so I told her the truth. I told her a I was an orphan who ran away from her foster home because terrible things had happened. She embraced me and said she knew how I felt. She invited me to stay with her until I could figure out my next step. As time went on, and even though I made preparations to leave, Emma asked me how I would feel joining her family. Trying not to get over-excited, as that would cause snow to fall in the highest peak of summer, I told her it would be a privilege. That made it official. Actually, the paperwork did, but you get what I'm saying. I finally found a family that wanted me. From that day on, Emma and Henry were my family, and as normal as our life together seemed, something always told me our happiness could be over at any time.  
 **4:** Mary Margaret Blanchard - Mother-figure; Mr. Gold - Father-figure; Henry Mills - Brother  
After escaping the curse, I found myself in a town surrounded by people who bared great resemblances to people in the Enchanted Forest. Holding the key to my safety, I made my way through the town, coming across a pawn shop. I entered skeptically and came across the owner of the town, Mr. Gold, the cursed self of the man who saved me from Peter Pan. I hastily handed him the cane over to the man, who graciously accepted it. He automatically knew I wasn't from Storybrooke, as he admitted that he hadn't seen me around before. I became weary as he began mentioning the mayor, Regina, who I knew as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. Regardless of his tie to Regina, he promised to keep me safe, as a favor. He said that he felt like he owed me, though he never told me why. I graciously accepted it and went to explore more of the town, bumping into a woman who was the cursed counterpart of my adopted mother. I immediately broke down into tears and, shockingly, this woman comforted me. I told the woman, Mary Margaret Blanchard, my story, excluding the parts about the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. She seemed to understand, and invited me to stay with her til I got situated. She often debated about informing Regina, but ultimately decided against it. She home schooled me, as it  
protected me from Regina. One day, on my fifteenth birthday, I went to Granny's like I did every morning, to indulge in some hot chocolate. I saw a little boy, no older than nine years-old sitting alone, looking rather lonely. I went over to his table and sat with him. He continued to stare into his hot chocolate. I smelled cinnamon and smiled, asking him if cinnamon in hot chocolate tasted good. This seemed to catch his attention, briefly, and he admitted it did. I smiled wider and asked Granny to put a stick in my cup, which she did so happily. He went back to staring off, and I felt I needed to do something, so I began to sing a song I knew. As soon as the lyrics began, he watched me carefully, listening intently. I finished the song and smiled once more to him. The boy introduced himself as Henry Mills, Regina's adopted son. I didn't care about who his mother was, what mattered was this boy and I would form a bond not even the strongest of magic could shatter. Every time Henry would feel sad, I would make it snow, and we would have fun in the snow together. His favorite thing to do in the snow was building a snow woman, Princess Snow. As we did this, I promised that I'd always be there for him. When I was 16, I was told that I was accepted into a high-standard private high school in Boston, thanks to Mr. Gold's influence, and had to leave Storybrooke. However, I promised to return home when I was done. Before I left, Mr. Gold gave me the key to the town. His reason behind this was because Storybrooke was my kingdom only Earth-bound, as he remembered my being daughter to Snow White and David. He and I were the only ones who knew that he wasn't affected by the curse - I mean he IS the Dark One and obviously the Dark One would know how to avoid the effects of the Dark Cruse. While I was gone, Henry and I would email each other every day. When I returned to Storybrooke, I had learned that he was brought to the one place I had hoped to leave in my past - Neverland. During this time in Neverland, I rediscovered my disposition towards Pan, my not-so old flame with Felix, and had to try and protect my of Pan's greed, Henry was manipulated to sacrifice his heart to Pan, which caused my heart to freeze, and lead me to endure my own price for my magic. My curse. However upon my revival, I learned that I had to make a difficult decision to choose between my Enchanted Forest family or the family I had built afterward. I made my decision, to split myself in two, so I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. After the curse hit, for the next year, I spent my life living a beautiful lie, and yet maybe it felt too wonderful? One night, the life I knew came to an end, and I had learned about the unpleasant events that were unraveling back home in Storybrooke...  
 **Personality:** Emotional, loving, and motherly. Intuitive and cautious. Imaginative. Protective. Superstitious. Unpredictable. Playful. Fiesty and passionate. Protective. Skeptical towards strangers and will usually judge based on first impressions. Sometimes clingy and hard to let go. I can hold a grudge.  
 **Need to Know:** I can use snow and ice magic, I was born with the ability, though it wasn't assured till I was six years old. I also dabble in plant-related magic, such as blooming, because of my grandmother, discovered when I touched a wilting flower in my foster mother's garden.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** Though I was born Russian, I have picked up my foster family's British accent. The colors of my clothes consist of light blues, white, and pale grays


	2. What to Do

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **1.) What to Do  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

I examined my surroundings. I seemed to be outside an unfamiliar home. _**Where am I?**_ I dusted my jeans off and decided to go against my better judgement and stepped towards the door. I knocked. "Hello?" My voice called before the door creaked open. My nerves ran high but I decided to go against my better judgement and enter the home. From what I saw the home was pretty clean and organized. Homey, almost. As I wandered further, I noticed that there were several stuffed animals - in the taxidermy sense. "Hello? Is someone home?" My chest became tight in fear that I'd upset the owner of the home by my trespassing. "I'm sorry for intruding but I was wondering if someone could help me... I seem to be lost." Upon further inspection, I realized this home was abandoned. _ **Why?**_ I had to wonder, since it seemed like a pretty decent home. I heard footsteps approaching the doorstep, but before I could go and explain my situation to the person, I felt a painful zap course through my body. I looked behind me and saw that I was shot with a taser dart. I heard a male voice call out but I was losing consciousness, quite rapidly, for that matter. _**Why is this happening to me?**_ My eyes battled to stay open, trying to focus on the deer head above me and the male's voice, only to succumb to the darkness and electrifying pain.

...

"Hello?" I asked into the seemingly abandoned home. I saw countless dead animals, stuffed to the professional standards of a taxidermist. The first to be seen: a fox. The next: a wolf's head. They were scattered throughout the layout of the home, within sight, any way. "Anybody home?" I weaved around the hallways looking for the man I sought. "Mr. Gray?" I walked into what seemed to be the living room. I saw a stuffed deer head hanging over some photos. _**Just a look.**_ I mentally noted as I stepped towards them. My eyes scanned the photos only to land on one of a young boy. Me. My hand reached for it and lifted it so I could examine it further before putting it down. I turned to continue my venture only for my foot to kick something heavy. I looked to the ground and saw the unconscious form of a young woman. Her hair was a pale blue, so pale, in fact, that it could be mistaken for white. Her skin was pale and scattered freckles dotted her upper cheek bones. She wore a blue leather jacket that was cut to end where her ribs did, the color was that of a peacock's base. Her shirt was white, with a snowflake cut over her navel, and along the sides, the emptiness replaced by a pale blue transparent material. Her pants were simple grey leather, and her boots were light blue with white heels. _**Who is this woman?**_ I tilted my head, examining her. Part of me wished she was conscious so I could interrogate her, the other was happy she wouldn't get in my way. I shook my head and traveled onward. I stopped when I came to a short table with a snow globe on it; within the glass casing was a figurine of the Taj Mahal. I picked it up, looking at it. Remembering, albeit briefly, Mohinder and his father, Chandra Suresh. I put it down. Before my hunt for my paternal father, Samson Gray, could continue, I heard the creak of the door. My attention was on high alert as I stared towards the noise. Cautiously, and quietly, I crept onward, stopping momentarily to look at a lit cigarette. _**A smoker.**_ I noted mentally before putting it out. To draw me from my thoughts, I heard a _bang_ before I felt my body being hit with countless volts of electricity. I turned and saw some gunmen before they shot me twice more. I felt my body being restrained as I fought against the electricity.

"Hold him tight!" One commanded to his comrades. "And take the girl." I glanced towards the unconscious female. _**She's a special?**_ I looked down towards the taser darts and used my telekinesis to pull them from my body. I freed myself from their grasp and sent the gunmen flying.

"Take him out!" Another called, but I sent him flying, too. Once my other hand was free, I sent electricity towards them, using the ability I absorbed from Elle. I flipped the commander onto his back and dragged him towards me. Telekinetically, I lifted him from the ground. I stared him down.

"Who are you?" The man's heavy, frightened breath was louder than normal due to the power I stole from the woman in the mechanics shop. The man glared towards me, unwilling to answer, which only played on my patience. "I said: who are you?" My tone became low and fierce. I wasn't in the mood to keep at this game, so I lifted my finger and began to cut into his head. He grunted in pain and yielded.

"Simmons. Agent Daniel Simmons." He said through painful breaths.

"Alright, Agent Simmons, where is the man who lives in this house?" My adrenaline was coursing through my veins. "Where's Mr. Gray?"

"I don't know." He was telling the truth.

"Then I'll ask another question: I walked into a trap, who sent you?" Once more he levitated in silence. "A challenge." The very thought amused me. _**I enjoy a challenge.**_ "Fine, I like a challenge." I repeated out loud. I cut into Agent Simmon's head a bit more before dropping his now unconscious body, due to his pain levels, and turning to face the unconscious young woman. The only thing keeping me from going into her head, literally, and taking her ability, was the fact that I didn't know what it was. It could either be one I already possess or one I didn't. In the end, she will die. A smirk graced my lips. _**This should be quite interesting.**_ Once I learn what her power is, I will take it, til then I will wait. Now I had two missions: one, keep this girl alive long enough for me to learn what her abilities are, and two, find Samson Gray. No one would get in my way, and those that do choose to intervene will die.


	3. Nightmare

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **2.) Nightmare  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

I took in a sharp breath before jolting upright. I was alive - thank the gods - but noticed that I had been moved. I was now not only placed in a chair, seemingly belonging to a kitchen table set, but I was in a different house altogether. This place was brighter. More lively. I took this time to try to figure out what happened to me, and what lead me to my current location: **_Wilhelm came to my apartment in LA. He had me drink a memory potion. We arranged to meet at a restaurant the following morning, but as soon as I walked out of my apartment suite, I was no longer in LA; I have no idea where I was._** That much was clear as day. _**When I approached the house I had found myself in front of, I knocked, but I didn't get an answer. Of course being the stereotypical idiot, I went inside, and got a taser dart to my neck.**_ I winced just thinking about it. _**I**_ _ **may not remember much else,**_ I let loose a sigh. _**But clearly my instincts were right; I shouldn't have entered that house...**_ I rested my head against the cold metal back. _**I just wanted to go home.**_ Out of nowhere I heard words being spoken to me. "I see you've finally come to. I was beginning to worry that you had slipped into a coma." My chest became tight. I could recognize that voice anywhere. _**Sylar.**_ Who is Sylar? He was the main villain in the TV series _Heroes_. Sylar was formerly known as Gabriel Gray, a watchmaker and repairman. When Gabriel Gray discovered his power of Intuitive Aptitude - in other words the ability to understand how things work - he changed, and Sylar was born. The name Sylar came from the brand name of a watch he wore. Sylar can also absorb the powers of others through extracting it - via the brain - or empathy - via understanding someone and their abilities. But, of course, he chooses the murderous route. How do I know all this? I've seen the show, duh. Henry and I binge watched it on Netflix before I left to go to Boston; not that we had to chance to finish, we only got four episodes into season 3. I had to wonder: _**How the HELL did I end up here?!**_ I looked over to him, and it must be obvious that I'm nervous to him, since he could probably hear my heart beating with enhanced hearing, an ability he stole from a female mechanic, Dale Smither, in season one. I looked around my surroundings and noted that there was some kind of military man tied to a chair - tortured - a frightened woman, and a scared teenage boy, whom I assume was the woman's son. _**Where am I in the timeline?**_ It had to be after where Henry and I left off, that or an off-screen thing, since I didn't recognize the other characters in the room. Sylar had left the room momentarily before coming back with a cup of coffee. He held it under the military-looking man's nose. "Agent Simmons." He spoke quietly, as if to wake a sleeping person. The man groaned as he seemed to come to. Sylar looked from the man, who was now known as Agent Simmons, to the son, to the mother, and then his eyes landed on me. Lingering for what felt like minutes. My nerves had returned to normal and all I wanted, at this point, was to leave. "He seems fatigued." He said with a smirk holding on his lips. I simply rolled my eyes. _**I wonder why.**_ I thought sending a glare his way. The woman beside me nodded, trying to push further away from him. "You really need to pay attention." Sylar hissed through gritted teeth, as he hit the ice pick in Agent Simmons' right hand. I winced hearing him groan in pain. He pulled away from him and stood tall in front of the fireplace.

"Your father's in custody." Agent Simmons said while glaring towards Sylar. I didn't have to see his face to know he wasn't pleased, hell you could feel the anger radiating off of him. "You sick piece of crap." I closed my eyes and gave a shake of my head. _**Idiot.**_ I thought before watching the scene before me continue to play out. Sylar turned and began to make his way over to Agent Simmons once more.

"Well," He muttered before grabbing a chair. "Another lie." Yet another power he stole; lie detection. "It's time we get started." He faced towards the teenage boy. He lifted his hand and aimed it to his head. "Where to begin?" The boy became even more frightened. I clenched my fists. He needed to be stopped from hurting someone innocent. Before he or I did anything, he began to wave his finger around, trying to determine his victim. I was almost hoping he'd choose me because I'd put up one hell of a fight. His motion stopped on the mother. "Mommy." I gritted my teeth together, waiting for him to make a move towards her. He lowered himself into the chair he had pulled over.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She asked, putting on a brave face. Too bad her aura read otherwise. She shook her head. "What did we ever do to you?" Sylar took a sip from the coffee cup before looking at the mother. He swished the coffee in his mouth and shook his head.

"Nothing." He answered honestly. "Wrong place, wrong time." His eyes fell on me which caused his smirk to broaden, before looking back to her. "I could have been a flood or a tornado. It's really no difference actually." He stated while furrowing his eyebrows. "How about you, Luke?" Sylar looked towards the teenager. "Any thoughts?" All eyes, well, save Agent Simmons', was on the boy, Luke. He shook his head, earning a curious expression from Sylar. "I sense some dysfunction in the Campbell household." I glared towards him. _**No shit, Sherlock, a psychopath is holding innocent people hostage, and torturing them, for personal gain. You're the one causing the dysfunction here.**_

"You bastard, you better leave him alon -" Sylar lifted his hands and forced the mother's mouth shut.

"But I understand." He held his hand in a choking gesture. "Single mom, troubled by teenage son, and, judging by the pathetic look on the alimony check I found, I'd say dad took off quite some time ago.

"What are you doing to her?" Luke squeezed out, as he saw Sylar telekenetically choking his mother.

"What you wished you could have done years ago." Luke looked from his mother to Sylar.

"N... No." He defended. "It's not." Too bad that's a lie, but sometimes people get so angry, they can't help the dark thoughts that enter their mind. "S... Stop." He stuttered. Sylar looked towards Luke.

"You're lying." He seethed. "Agent Simmons, Mary is losing her patience." He said, turning his attention back to the military man. "Isn't it your job to protect her from monsters like me?" His deep, predator-like brown eyes fell on Luke.

"He's not gonna talk, let her go." I had to commend this boy, however, if it's one thing I learned while being around Pan, it's that words mean nothing without proof.

"You say that because you care, kid?" Sylar seemed to be taking this semi-personally. I deduced that it was because of his semi-similar situation. "Or is it a pre-conditioned response because mommy drew the short straw?" He looked towards the woman, who I figure is Mary, and tightened his invisible hold on her throat.

"What do you know about me?" He turned his attention towards Luke. He took another sip of the coffee.

"Mom's a drone, and dad abandoned you. I know that rage, Luke. And I know that deep down, you'd like nothing more than to see her," His attention fell on Mary. "Blood all over the living room floor." His grip tightened even more. Luke managed to push through the telekenetic hold Sylar had him in and sent an almost invisible force towards Sylar's cup, splashing the hot liquid on the villain, and causing Mary to be freed because Sylar's focus broke. _**Smooth move, kid.**_ I thought with a smirk. However, Sylar seemed to focus on Luke. _**Oh no...**_ My heart skipped a couple beats. I could only imagine why. "Well, well." The psychopath spoke, a dark amusement holding in his tone. "It's a small world." Luke's confidence broke as he looked over to his mother and me. "You and I really need to talk." He said as he made his way over to the boy. Sylar's eyes fell on me. "You too." I was so focused on them I forgot that I had been freed from his hold when Luke retaliated. I watched Sylar carefully as he lead us into the hallway, placing an item on the table. He stopped at Luke's side. "Show me." His tone hadn't wavered, but the emotion behind it had. Luke seemed nervous and I couldn't blame him. He exposed himself not only to his mother, but to Sylar as well. He lifted his hand and focused, his ability melting the item.

"Some stuff melts, some burns, water boils, kind of like a microwave." The boy wasn't confident at all. If anything, he was nervous and skeptical. I know what that was like; not understanding your power even though you know what it does.

"That's very impressive." I narrowed my eyes. Sylar was only interested in obtaining a new power, not so much what it does. The guy wants to become unbeatable.

"You should see what happens around pacemakers." I wanted to facepalm so hard. This guy was almost begging to have his powers stolen without even realizing it. Luke smiled, which earned a brief sound of amusement from Sylar. His eyes briefly fell on me only to look into the living room at the other captives.

"You know, I heard you at the door," Sylar claimed. "That kid you hit at school, he didn't call your mother a whore, you lied. You do that a lot."

"Why do you care?" Luke asked with the hard hitting question.

"Because you living half a block away from my father, if that's a coincidence, God has improved his sense of humor." There was an obvious bitterness in his tone, but the comment made me curious. _**His father? Wasn't his father a watchmaker?**_ I tilted my head as curiosity overcame me. Then it hit me: _**His b**_ _ **irth father left him.**_ That was the only real conclusion I could make. _**Why would he be looking for him otherwise?**_

"You're wrong." Luke spoke. "I'm no one." Sylar watched him. "I'm not. I don't have any friends, shop with crap I don't even want, I'm really into mathematics at school." More lies, but Sylar already knows that, yet wanted to see if he'd continue his string of lies.

"Luke, stop." His mother pleaded.

"No, no. Don't worry. He's lying, at least about the drugs." Sylar folded his arms, seeing what more would leave Luke's mother.

"She hates me, you know?" My gaze softened. _**A mother can never hate her child... Not any of the mothers I know of, anyway.**_

"No, I don't." She debated. Sylar seemed to be amused.

"Wow, I don't even need an ability to know that's a lie." Mary shook her head, but wasn't verbally denying it. He turned his attention back on Luke. "She can see it in you, Luke. What you can do."

"No, she doesn't know."

"I'm not talking about the power." Sylar stated. "I'm talking about you. This is what scares them." He said gesturing towards his head. "What's in here. The will." He tapped his temple. I glanced away. I couldn't fight him on that, it was true. My parents were afraid I'd let my magic consume me, make me someone I didn't end up becoming. No where close.

"I love my son. I just want him to be happy." Sylar's emotions behind his eyes shifted as he looked back towards Mary.

"Well, he's not." He barked. This woman seemed in denial, that or just plain stupid. I could see why Sylar was losing his patience with her. "You lie, Luke, because you would rather be anyone other than yourself. That's why you got into that fight." Even though Sylar was keeping me from finding my way back home, given the choice between him and Pan, I'd prefer being here. At least Sylar's a smart villain - most of the time. "That kid could be dead with your ability. The only reason he's alive is because of your kindness, and he scares you. I need you tell me about this power, and everything you know about the man down the street."

"Wait." Luke grabbed onto Sylar and pushed him out of the way. "Stop." He went towards Agent Simmons, who had pulled himself free from the ice picks, and grabbed his hand gun. Luke aimed his power towards Agent Simmons' head and began to melt his face. I looked away, feeling my stomach churning.

"No. Stop. Luke!" Mary yelled. "Stop!" All that I could hear was the sound of Agent Simmons' face burning. "Stop it! Stop!" Silence. "You killed him!" I felt arms wrap around me, just as my legs gave out. I glanced towards Sylar but his eyes were on Luke.

"He was gonna -"

"He was gonna save us!" She hollered. "What are you?" That's gotta cut him deep, even if his feelings for his mother weren't pleasant. My eyes were still on Sylar, who's smirk had returned before he lifted me into his arms and walked away. As soon as we got through the door and onto the lawn, the door opened and Luke called out to us - well, more Sylar than me.

"Hey... Hey." He ran up to us. Sylar turned so we would be standing before us. "Take me with you." Sylar was amused by Luke's comment but turned away. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Yes." He answered simply. I looked up to Sylar's face but he stared onward. _**Luke, please, just walk away.**_ I thought glancing towards the teen. I could only hope that Sylar didn't have mind reading abilities.

"So what?" He wondered.

"So you just killed the one shot I had at finding my old man." Luke got emotionally defensive.

"He was going to shoot you in the head." Unfortunately, Luke didn't know what I knew. "I mean, I could have let him." Wrong statement, kid.

"And I let you live, which is kind of a big deal with me." He put his hand on Luke's chest and pushed him away. That made me wonder whether he'd kill me or not. I mean, I don't share anything in common with him that I know of, other than being "gifted."

"I could tell you more about your father."

"Yeah? So could a milk carton. I'm not that interested." He continued watching.

"I can't stay here. With her. With this." My heart sank. Even though my parents feared my powers, they never feared me, or treated me different. Then again, I was a magic user in a magical realm. "I mean, you're the only one who understands what it's like." That wasn't true, but he didn't know that. "I know where he is." Sylar came to a stop as he turned to face him once more.

"Well, you're not lying, which only means that you THINK you know."

"And I know why you're looking for him." Sylar approached the boy, looking him dead in the eye. Meanwhile, I was stuck between two males; one hungry for power, the other wanting to escape.

"Tell me." I could sense Luke's change in persona, especially when Sylar put me down.

"'Cause you're just like me." I looked towards the teenager. "Trying to figure out why you are the way you are, and, in this whole Hellish world, you're dad may be the only answer." _**Luke...**_ "You take me with you, I'll walk you right up his driveway."

"Does your mother have a car?" Well, at least for the time being, a, Luke is safe, and b, Sylar's forgotten about me. I heard the jingle of keys.

"Not anymore." I could heard the ridiculing emotion in the boy's tone. It was then that I decided to take my leave while Sylar was distracted, so I turned to walk away, only to have Sylar grab my wrist, causing me to wince in pain. He turned and clicked his tongue at me, earning himself a glare from me. _**Fuck you.**_ He pulled me along as Luke lead us to his mother's car. Once we reached the outside of the Oldsmobile, previously belonging to Mary, my captor threw me into the rear seats, while Luke took the front seat, and he took the driver's seat. I battled to stay awake; the stress that was put on me today was taking it's toll. I glared at Sylar when he looked at me via the rear view mirror. If he could read my mind, all he'd hear before I lost consciousness, was: **_I won't be another victim of yours._**


	4. What May Lay Ahead

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **3.) What May Lay Ahead  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

Throughout my interrogation with Agent Simmons, the young woman I found unconscious in my father's abandoned house said nothing. Even though a single word hasn't left her lips, her reactions would tell me she wanted to say something; she has to be the most expressive person I've ever come across. It was amusing, really. The most expressive thing about her had to be her bright blue eyes, which were framed with her black large-framed glasses; from the way the blue hue would darken to a deep navy blue with each glare she sent me, to the way they'd gloss over as she lost herself in the scenery. However, the most interesting about her was her synchronicity; not a single tic was out of place, and all her mental gears seemed functional. _**If only I could get into her head and see what there is to offer...**_ However, I had to refrain from it. The agents back in my father's abandoned home told me - unintentionally - that she had an ability. I pulled into a gas station so I could fill up the gas tank before continuing the drive. As soon as I pulled out the keys, Luke spoke up. "I'm Luke." He greeted before turning to face the young woman in the back seat. I watched curiously to see what, if anything, came from Luke's introduction.

"Rie." She said simply, boredom clearly expressed in her tone, as her head rested in her hands. She had an English accent, which wasn't something I expected. _**Rie.**_ I thought while musing her name. It seemed off, but my mental lie detector didn't tell me she was lying.

"Nice to meet you, Rie." Luke commented as his smile grew, which caused a small smile to tug at her lips, although it was short-lived. "I never got yours." Luke said before turning his attention on me. A smirk painted my lips as I readied my answer.

"Sylar." Not that I'd give them my birth name. I abandoned that the moment Sylar was born. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, walking along the side, stopping behind Rie's door, which was where the gas gauge was. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she watched me carefully. This intrigued me, it made my mind wander; each thought related to whether she knew something about me or not.

"Want something to eat, Rie?" I heard Luke ask. Her intense gaze never left me when she answered.

"No thank you, Luke. I'll take a Powerade, though, please." My eyes locked with hers as blue battled brown.

"Sylar?" My eyes never left hers.

"Water."

"That's it?" I waved my hand in a "shoo" motion, giving him a silent answer. Once Luke was in the building, I knelt down, my gaze still locked on hers.

"Why don't you like me, Rie?" Contrary to my question's tone, a smirk pulled at my lips. Honestly, I could care less as to whether she liked me or not, but part of me was curious to know why she was hostile towards me. _**She should be glad she isn't dead yet.**_ I thought bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know," Her tone held sarcasm. "It could be that you were torturing people for personal gain in front of me and other innocent people," She broke our interlocked contact briefly to roll her eyes. "Or perhaps it's because I'm only alive because for some fucked up reason, you think that I have something you want. Take your pick." My smirk grew at her reply. It may not have been brief, but she did peg me perfectly. She must be the analytical type, which caused a greater sense of amusement to build within me, since she didn't seem to have access to a computer. Finally, prey with a brain. A heavy sigh left her lips before she tore her gaze from mine, looking towards the front of the car. "It doesn't matter; there isn't anything there for you to take." Were her final words to me, which caused my eyebrow to arch in wonder. _**Why didn't my lie detector go off?**_ Clearly she had an ability, otherwise she wouldn't have been a target. Before I could try to get anything more from her, Luke returned.

"I'm back." He had a large smile on his face. He climbed into the car and handed Rie her drink. "Here you go." Once more, Rie sent a small smile towards Luke.

"Thank you." His smile changed into a boyish grin.

"I have your water too, Sylar." I nodded to him before I finished at the pump and got back into the car. When Luke passed me the water bottle, I unscrewed the lid and took a swig. It felt nice having the liquid cool me down. It was pretty hot here, but the heat here paled in comparison to Mexico. Once we took off again, I turned on the radio; the silence in the car prior to our stop was deafening. After a while, Luke decided to speak up. "This is so cool." He mused. "My mom never took me anywhere." He was quite excited. "Oo, we should stop at a skanky diner somewhere and get some pie and some milkshakes." I shook my head ever so slightly.

"We're not stopping." I stated simply.

"You sure? It's a long way before we get to your dad's." It's as if he was manipulating me. My eyebrows knit together as my thoughts ran rampant.

"Where is he?" This seemed to change his thoughts.

"I told you, keep heading west." He was lying. I pulled over, screeching the tires as I did so. I turned the engine off.

"Yeah, you told me to keep heading west. Now I want to know where exactly he is." My intimidation seemed to get to him.

"OK... Uh... He told me that if he ever had to disappear, you'd find him in Minnesota. He's got a cabin in the woods about 28 miles west of - " More lies.

"You're lying." There was a low growl hanging in my tone. He was grinning awkwardly.

"It's amazing how you can do that."

"Tell me where he is." I was letting my emotions get the better of me. Then again, this boy was drawing my patience.

"OK, OK. He has an ex-wife who works as a flight attendant. She lives in Des Moines, and they had a kid that was born with some sort of weird bone disea - " I reached over and grabbed Luke's neck. _**I'm done with this.**_

"Stop. I can tell when people are lying because I saw open their skulls and rip their abilities out from their brains." The boy seemed amused, even if it was an act.

"Wow." He commented. "So you're like a serial killer?" I pulled away from Luke.

"I'm not a serial killer." I growled.

"No, not at all." Sarcasm hung in Rie's tone once more. "'Cause killing people doesn't make you a killer." She rolled her eyes. _**What would you know about me?**_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"You've got a pattern. You go after specific victims, you collect momentos."

"OK, technically I'm a serial killer." I admitted, earning Luke's nod in understanding.

"The first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem." I could hear the smirk in Rie's tone. I was amused more than I should be.

"Now that we've established that, give me one good reason why I shouldn't open your head right here." I didn't want any more lies. I would find him on my own if I had to.

"Because you'll never find your dad." I listened to the ticking in his head and calmed myself.

"This is not a road trip, do you understand?" His silence was enough for me. I turned the engine back on and continued driving. After some time, I pulled into the parking lot of a diner. I had to, not for Luke but for myself. I needed sustenance and water hadn't done it for me; I needed coffee. I glanced into the rear view mirror to see that Rie had drifted off once more. If I hadn't placed my lifestyle, and the search for my father, as priorities, I'd take time to take in the natural beauty she had to offer.

"This is what I'm talking about." Luke commented with a smile. "Places like this." He unbuckled his seatbelt. "The worse food, the better." He pushed open the door.

"Luke." He ceased what he was doing and looked back at me. "You really gotta stop trying to be my friend, or I'm going to kill you." He seemed amused by my statement, but I wasn't joking around.

"Do you like birds?" _**What an odd question to ask.**_ I stared at him curiously. I followed his gaze and saw a raven outside my car window.

His question echoed in my mind, so I turned to him and asked: "What?"

"Well now I'm wondering if it's genetic, 'cause your daddy was way into birds. I went with him once and sometimes he'd come get me up at 4am; we'd be out walking a trail by dawn. It'd be too cold to fish." He seemed to be reminiscing, but it was too early to tell whether he'd lead me into more lies. I wanted to see what more was said. "Cormorants, woodcock, he'd be pulling this old rusty wagon behind him, carrying all his bird pies."

"Wagon?" I seemed to recall a photo of me in a wagon in one of the photos he left behind.

"Yeah, it had these big, big rubber wheels - "

"He used to pull me in that wagon." I interrupted as a vague memory played in my mind. "I remember laying in a red wagon, all wrapped up in blankets. It was still dark and there were silhouettes of the tree branches. I remember thinking: they look like snake fingers." I stared out the front window, the memory still fresh in my mind.

"He sold you for money, you know?" This drew me out of my daze. I looked over to him, skeptical about the words that would leave his lips next. "He told me once he had a little boy a long time ago, but he needed cash so he sold him." Though I knew this from information my uncle had given me, I was still thrown through a loop.

"What kind of man sells his son?" I thought out loud.

"A shitty one. A man undeserving of the title 'father'. Hell, I wouldn't even call him that." Rie's groggy voice answered. I turned my body and looked back at her. She was rubbing her eyes and let out a gentle yawn. "Trust me, you aren't the first person I know to have something like that happen." The emotion in her tone held bitterness, yet my instinct told me it wasn't towards me this time. However, there was an undertone that was almost depressing. I waited for my lie detector to tell me she was lying but nothing came. She lifted her gaze and caught my eyes. With this newfound angle, and the setting sunlight, I could see her eyes more clearly. They weren't blue, but instead an intense amethyst color. I would have never guessed, but now I had to wonder: _**Why did they seem blue at first?**_ I mean, I had gotten to her eye level and still seen that sapphire shade. At the moment her eyes didn't hold hostility or rage, but were instead filled with a bittersweet understanding. My attention focused back on Luke.

"Why would he even tell you that?" He looked away from me and shrugged only to look my way and smile.

"Maybe I reminded him of you." He supposed. Once more he turned away and opened the door to exit. I watched after him and then relaxed in the seat. I needed to gather myself before I left the car. I glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Rie looking at me, her eyes still reflecting the emotions they had with her commentary. _**I wish she'd stop that.**_

"You said I wasn't the only person you know in my situation... Explain." My voice was hushed yet stern. A sigh left her lips before she leaned back into her seat.

"A man who's like a father to me had his father sell him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Only what he sold him for was greater than money." I raised an eyebrow in wonder. "You wouldn't understand." She huffed.

"Try me." This challenge caused her to lean forward causing me to turn around and lean closer to her, oddly enough, as if she was telling me a secret.

"He was sold so that his father could obtain not-so eternal life, magic, and youth." I couldn't bite back the laugh that left my lips. "I told you that you wouldn't understand." She hissed before going to lean back in her chair, only to have me grab her wrist and hold her close.

"You're serious?" I should know the answer to that since the lie detector ability didn't go off. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I even have to answer that?" She raised her eyebrow, her reaction caused a smirk to pull at my lips.

"So you're telling me that magic is real? Not just illusions, but fantasy-based stuff?" It was her time to smirk, as if to indicate I knew nothing.

"I would have said fairytale-based, but that's just me." A small giggle left her lips. "But yes, that kind." I must admit, Rie had me intrigued.

"And how do you know that? About magic's existence? How do you know he wasn't lying to you to seek pity?" I was curious and wanted to know something before leaving the car. Who knows, Rie may just save herself from death. She let loose a sigh and shrugged.

"Like you, I can determine when someone's lying to me. Only difference is I don't have an indicator in my head like you do." I raised my eyebrow, nodding so she could continue. "So Rumple wasn't lying to me." She pulled her hand from my grasp and settled in her seat. "As to knowing about magic and if it's real, well, I don't think I want to share that information with you." Even if I wasn't looking at her, I'd have known she was smirking simply because it hang in her tone. I wanted to complain like a child who wasn't getting his way. **_I want to know more._** What can I say? She had me completely entranced.

"Seriously?" I couldn't fight the groan that hung in my throat and it seemed to amuse her.

"Sorry, but I don't want to share personal information with a serial killer who not only is threatening my well being, but could threaten the well being of my family." The amusement had disappeared, and now there was a sense of seriousness to her tone. I guess I could understand that. I turned away and settled back into my seat. "However," This caught my attention and I adjusted the mirror so I could look at her again. "I will say that magic has been a part of my life from the get go." I tilted my head but she merely smirked before pushing herself out of the seat and out the car. _**What does that mean?**_ I shook my head regardless of the mental noise buzzing in my head, and climbed out of the car. When I walked in, Rie was seated on Luke's right side. I took the seat on the left side of him and stared at them curiously; Luke was blowing bubbles into his soda which caused Rie to laugh as she sipped on a strawberry milkshake. I ordered some food and watched them act like children. Rie got up to walk to the bathroom and I followed. Just as I turned the corner, my back was forced against the wall. "Afraid I'm going to run away, Sylar?" Rie asked as she leaned in close. So close, in fact, I felt her warm breath against my face, and caught the smell of strawberries. My eyes tore from hers. I was worried she would leave, yes, but I wasn't about to admit it. I mentally justified the feeling with the excuse that I don't need my goal to be jeopardized because she slipped away and alerted the authorities. But, the real reason was that this woman had me intrigued, and I wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet. Not until I had what I wanted. "Typical." She grumbled before stepping away from me, releasing me from her hold. "I need to pee, do I need your permission for that or something?" Her cheeks puffed up a bit when she frowned. It was quite amusing, actually.

"No. But how do you know I didn't need to use the restroom?" I asked nodded my head towards the men's bathroom. Her eyes narrowed as if to ask me: are you serious? I shrugged. "You caught me; I don't." Rie smirked in victory.

"I thought so. Now let me pee in peace!" She grabbed my arm and forced me forward, pushing me towards the corner. "Creep." She muttered as she stepped away, and headed into the women's bathroom. I walked over to my seat and took in another bite before looking at Luke, who was still blowing bubbles in his soda before stirring it.

"At least tell me how long this is going to last. Are we driving for another hour, another week?" I took another sip of my coffee. Instead of answering me, he called for my attention.

"Hey, check out ZZ Top." I put my coffee mug down and looked towards where Luke's attention was at. It was an older, heavier man with a semi-bald head and a beard. He was using his powers to heat the milk in his glass, which caused a reaction out of the man, leading to him dropping the glass. I grabbed Luke's arm forcefully, eyes widened. _**Stupid boy.**_

"Stop it!" I whispered, a fierce warning hanging on my tone.

"What? I was messing with him." He seemed to underestimate the situation that exposing us would cause, but I didn't. I knew people were hunting Specials as I was targeted and, had I been weaker, would have succumbed. Hell, Rie was attacked, too.

"Not here." I looked around the diner to see if anyone had seen. Thankfully they were all absorbed in their situations. "We don't need the attention. Our powers are not for amusement, do you understand that?" It was then Rie took her seat, only to look at us and tilt her head in wonder. I shook my head, as if to tell her it was unimportant.

"I mean, I don't know. I've never really talked to anyone about it before and my mom thinks I'm enough as a freak as it is." Fair enough.

"But you're not a freak." Rie commented after taking a finishing gulp of her milkshake. "None of us are." Luke looked at her in wonder, and tilted his head. "It's complicated." He nodded, though I'm sure he didn't understand what she meant. Hell, even I didn't, but I did enjoy a bit of mystery. "People don't know what to do when it comes to something they don't understand." She mentioned with a shrug.

"So you only use your powers for a reason?" He pondered, glancing from Rie to me.

"Please don't group me in with him; Sylar and I couldn't be any further than being the same. Hell, I'm not even like you, Luke." Both Luke and I curiously looked at her. "All I'm saying is that if I'm in a situation where I need to fight my way out, then I will use the skills I was taught when I was younger." Rie replied with a shrug. _**What kind of skills?**_ The more she spoke about herself, the more I wanted to know.

"I will usually." I answered simply, referring back to Luke's question. "Sometimes I disappoint myself." That caused Luke to stare at me, Rie, however, just looked into her empty milkshake glass. "Always have an objective. Know your end game before you lift a hand."

"Of course." Rie whispered. It was thanks to the advanced hearing that I could pick up her words. I was surprised, however, that she agreed. _**And here I thought we weren't similar.**_ I mentally mocked her prior comment.

"What else?" Luke muttered, clearly interested in the advice I was giving.

"Keep a clear head; emotions make you sloppy." That caused Rie to shake her head in disagreement.

"Only if you can't control yourself." She uttered into the straw.

"Most important thing is that you understand your motivation. Always know what is it you want." A sigh left her lips before she closed her eyes.

"What is it you want?" Luke asked.

"For me, um, it's mostly been about, uh, acquiring abilities, but lately..." I paused and shook my head, clearing my mind of the wandering thoughts. "Lately all I want to find is my father." A chuckle hung in my throat. "I want to meet the man who made me, look him in the eyes." I stopped myself and took another sip of my coffee.

"What are you hoping to see in there?" There was no doubt Luke was interested and hanging off my every word, but Rie... I don't know how interested she was in me or my situation. I'm pretty sure all she wanted was her freedom back. I shrugged slightly.

"Where I came from, I guess. Why I turned out the way I did." Once more my words brought for Rie's silent commentary.

"Evil isn't born, it's made." The way she said it sounded as if she had heard it all her life. _**Does she think I'm evil?**_ I mean, people have called me that before, so I shouldn't be surprised, but with Rie... It was different. _**Just how much does she know about me?**_

"I'm just thinking he'll have some answers, is all." I went to drink some more coffee when Luke reached in front of Rie. He brought a piece of parchment over to him and began to scribble something down. Once he finished, he tore off a the corner and passed it over to me.

"This is the address; it's about a two day's drive." My eyes went from the paper to Luke.

"You shouldn't have done that." I paused. "There isn't anything keeping me from killing you now, is there?" Rie's eyes darted to me, a threatening glare holding in here gaze.

"Well, I guess I'm just hoping that you won't." Luke mentioned before looking around the diner. The next thing I knew, there were men in suits entering the diner; one through the front, and one through the other door.

"Emergency exit. Walk, don't run." I spoke silently, my eyes going from Luke to Rie. "Move." I pulled out some cash, only to have Rie put some down too. She shrugged and bore a half smile. As we began to walk, Luke rushed up to me.

"There's only two, we can take them." He tried to reason, earning an aggravated sigh from Rie and a roll of my eyes.

"They're scouts." Just as we were about ten feet from the exit, two men dressed like the others from Mr. Gray's abandoned home entered, guns aimed at us. I heard the click of the safety of a hand gun put to the base of my skull. _**Shit.**_

"Got'cha." Came a male's voice behind me. "Right on the sweet spot."

"Everyone on the floor now!" Commanded the first scout that entered the diner.

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore." Luke's voice pleaded. "Don't let him hurt me anymore." He repeated. "Please? Please! Just don't let him hurt me anymore! I want to go back to my mom!" He was making such a fuss. "Please! I just want to go back!" The man holding the gun to my head moved.

"Stand back!" He ordered as, I assume, he pushed Luke away. Rie was held on the sidelines, too, only she was watching Luke flip out with doe-like eyes. I took the opportunity and telekenetically threw the man behind me backwards. That caused everyone to lose it. The armed men began to shoot, but I just threw a table at them. I turned around and shattered the window. I grabbed Rie's wrist, and jumped out the window, even with the men still shooting at us.

"That was freaking awesome!" Luke wheezed as he approached his door; I locked it before he could get in. Rie was the only one who made it in, not that I'm complaining. He started fiddling with the door, trying to open it. "Hey." I cracked the window and leaned towards his door.

"Thanks for the address." I simply stated.

"What?" Luke wondered. I looked back, glancing briefly to Rie before out the window. I put the car in reverse and drove backwards. "Wait, Sylar, stop!" Luke called before I sped off. I knew the men would pursue me, and though I was upset with Luke, I didn't want him getting hurt on my accord.

"Quite the decision you made there." Rie commented from behind me. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "No need to explain. I get it." I looked into the rear view mirror and saw her staring back at me. "I guess it's just us now." She said before getting comfortable. "Another two days together, and after you see your father, our journey together will more than likely end." It was bittersweet hearing those words leave her lips. She and I both knew that she was going to die by my hand, but she didn't run when she had the chance. _**Why?**_ Every time she speaks, every time I think I understand, she throws me through another loop. I couldn't fight my curiosity any longer.

"You knew what my intentions were, yet you stayed. Explain that to me." She rested her head against the cushion of the seat.

"Maybe I want to bare witness to your reunion with your father." She suggested with a sigh. That answer caused my eyes to widen as I stared at her curiously. "Or maybe I want to wait til you're done so you won't have any distractions when I kick your ass." A smirk tugged at the edges of my lips. _**Is that a challenge?**_ She gazed into the mirror knowing I was watching her. "I mean, I have no doubt that you want to see what it is that's had you so interested in me." This girl was much like me; analytical and intelligent. She understood me and how I worked, almost as if she had the same base ability as me. It was entertaining to say the least. "However, you'll be disappointed." Was her final comment before turning her attention outside. Time passed, and I waiting for some of the men to catch up. I exited the car, and, once one of them came into sight, I made my move; I killed him and obtained his uniform. I left Rie so I could find van holding them, and once found, I entered, my disguise working perfectly. Almost immediately after, I took the lives of the men in the van. I claimed the laptop and took the unconscious form of Luke. I made a detour to the Oldsmobile and opened the door for Rie. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" I simply shrugged as a smirk played on my lips. After a few minutes of walking, I found a truck to hot wire. She sat in the back like before, Luke was placed in the front passenger seat, and I of course took the driver's seat. After a while of driving, night fell.

"Thanks for coming back for me." Luke said suddenly.

"I didn't come back for you, I came back for this." I glanced towards the laptop. "You just happened to be there." I glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Rie shaking her head, a smile on her lips.

"Mhm." Luke hummed.

"Tracked me twice in the last week." I educated. "I knew that if I kept driving, it'd be a matter of time before they caught up to me again. I needed to understand how they work."

"Still, you could have just left me." He pointed out. I refused to give any type of response, so I switched on the radio. Luke simply responded with a small chuckle. _**There's no honor in abandoning prey.**_ I rationalized as I stared into the dark road. **_There's nothing more to it._**


	5. Discovering the Past

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **4.) Discovering the Past  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

"The agents still there?" Sylar's voice wondered. I nodded myself awake. _**I, uh... I guess I dozed off...**_ I shook my head and looked out the window. I didn't know where exactly we were, but it was somewhere hot and dry.

"I'm pretty sure you lost 'em when you skid off onto the dirt road." Luke answered. I turned and saw no sign of anyone. _**Well, I guess that's one way to avoid the people hunting us...**_ "But, just to be sure..." I faced forward to find Luke was accessing the laptop. The tracker beeped as it scanned the area via - I assume - satellite, yet didn't sound off an alarm. _**I guess they gave up.**_ I let loose a sigh of relief. "Yup, we're clear. Officially off the grid. No communications within fifty miles."

"You sound disappointed." Sylar's remark made me wonder why it sounded that way; I heard it as well.

"Maybe I am." He replied. "I mean, the way I see it: agents catch up to us, _whoosh_ we char broil them from the inside out." Sylar was starting to influence Luke without intentionally doing so. This caused my chest to felt weighed down before I released a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to leave a trail of bodies directly to my father's house." That caused Luke to express disappointment once more.

"Why are you doing this? Parents suck. You never get what you want from them." I had to cut him off here.

"Not all parents." I argued, causing Luke to look back at me. "It depends on who you allow to take on the parental role." I locked eyes with the teenage boy. "My birth father abandoned my mother after they learned she was pregnant with me, and my birth mother died shortly after my birth because of - " I paused and looked towards my hands. _**I can't say that... Can I?**_ I shook my head. "Complications." I wasn't lying, she had died due to complications, but the complications were of a magical sort. "My foster father and seven foster brothers hated me simply because of my gender; the boys were influenced by 'daddy'." I rolled my eyes. "My foster mother was the only one, out of eight others in the house, who loved me." I bit my tongue to keep myself from getting emotional. "My adopted parents, the ones I was referring to before, loved me. And, if I was like you two, they would fear my power, especially if I had little to no control over it, but not fear me." My explanation, and background summary, seemed to intrigue both of my travelling companions, thus causing me to shrug my shoulders. "All I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I am, every part of me, and I was." Luke settled back into his seat.

"Then you lucked out. When I was a kid, I just wanted my dad to take me fishing. He used my arm as an ashtray instead." A frown painted my lips. "Seriously look," He lifted his sleeve to show off his arm. "I have the scars to prove it." Sylar telekenetically pushed Luke's face against the glass. _**Really?!**_ I thought angrily as I felt my cheeks puff up in debate.

"You should have worn a seat belt."

"Really?!" I scoffed, voicing the thought that rang in my head a moment ago.

"Dude, you're hurting me." Luke complained through his squished face.

"Why don't you want me to see my father?" I rolled my eyes. _**He couldn't have asked that before he squished Luke's face against the window.**_ I facepalmed, glaring at Sylar through my fingers.

"I just..." He was searching for the words. "I don't get it."

"You don't need to get anything." Sylar argued. "My father's the only one with answers." He released Luke and continued to watch the road as if nothing happened.

"You're the most powerful dude on the planet. I mean, wh... What could you possibly need?" Luke scooted closer. "We don't need anyone." _**Bad move...**_ A sigh left my lips. My body slid against my seat as Sylar began to turn the car. _**What the Hell?!**_ I clung to the door. "What are you doing?" We came to an abrupt stop when Sylar pulled into a lot. I glanced out the window to see what was so important, he had to try and kill us all - well, Luke and I, since Sylar, you know, has regenerative abilities he stole from Claire Bennet. This abandoned lot had a old sign to a run down diner named "Big Jims Franks  & Fries", according to the beaten up sign on top of it, anyway. I climbed out of the car and looked at the worn down diner. "If you're hungry, there's a burger place up the road." Luke suggested but something told me that Sylar didn't stop here for that reason. The next thing I knew, Sylar was telekenetically removing boards from the windows. I moved to where I stood behind Sylar, so that should a piece of wood come flying this way, he'd get impaled. Once the boards were removed, Sylar walked inside. _**Bloody hell.**_ I rolled my eyes and followed him into the diner. The inside vaguely reminded me of Granny's Diner, only it was out of business and appeared as such. Cobwebs were everywhere. "What are we looking for?" Luke whispered.

"Something happened here." Sylar remarked. Out of nowhere, Luke began coughing, a reaction to all the dust I assume.

"Yeah, like a million years ago." I rolled my eyes at Luke's exaggeration.

"I've been here before." I tilted my head as I looked towards Sylar.

"How do you know?" Luke wondered. I wanted to whack him upside the head. _**How else?**_

"I remember." It made sense. I mean, it was obvious. "My father was here, too." I tilted my head as I looked at my tall host. I reached out and touched his arm. My eyes went wide and my body became stiff as a board. The scene that was previously in my vision was erased.

()

The diner that was previously rundown and boarded up, was alive and seemingly prosperous. I looked to my left and saw that I was still holding Sylar's sleeve. _**I'm... In his memory?**_ An older man lead a young boy with glasses towards a table. I glanced towards Sylar, he seemed so focused on the event before us, he didn't notice me. I smiled to myself. "He's adorable." I muttered as I looked back towards the younger version of the killer beside me. His father placed a toy car onto the table for him to play with. The young boy turned around and saw his father communicating with a young woman, who then shook hands with another man. A _clack_ sound brought my attention back towards the pre-pubescent Gabriel Gray. It would seem his toy car went into the wall and he couldn't get it out.

()

"Hello?" Luke's voice drew both Sylar and I out of our, erm, situation? "Where did you just go." I glanced away from the teen. _**The past...**_ I thought while biting the inside of my bottom lip.

"I can remember my father." He still seemed a bit dazed from the memory. _**It makes sense when you dig deep enough.**_

"You sure?" The teen wondered. To convince both himself and Luke, Sylar telekenetically opened the wall. I knew what he was doing. I smiled to myself. _**The toy car.**_ He knelt down and rummaged through the wall before pulling out a small red sport car-like toy car, the very same from the memory he and I just watched. He began to roll it among his fingers before he looked Luke's way.

"Positive." If the finding a car no one found in decades didn't convince Luke, I don't know what would. Sylar sat there staring at the ground and fiddling with the toy for what felt like hours. Then he broke the awkward silence by an anxiety-inducing comment. "Something terrible happened here." I tilted my head in wonder before I made my way over to him. I knelt down and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? It's a toy car, what's the big deal?" I narrowed my eyes at Luke's statement. _**The car was the key that helped unlock more of his memories. Hell, I wish we had triggers like that during Regina's curse; it would have made things SO much more easier to break it.**_

"No." Sylar replied as he stood up, leading me to do so as well. "My father did something to me. Something I forgot." I looked at him with concern. _**I hope it wasn't anything too bad...**_

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" I guess I could side with Luke there. I mean, depending on how terrible the thing was, it may have been better to forget. "I mean, not remembering all the crap that happens to you when you're a kid - "

"No." My captor interrupted. "It eats away at your soul." This was one of my rare moments where I actually felt for Sylar. I placed my hand on his arm in a comforting manner, only to encounter the continuation of the previous memory.

()

Young Gabriel Gray was being pulled by the arm by his father, and brought to the table from before. A man handed Gabriel's father a wad of cash, and they shook hands once more. The deal was done; Gabriel father had just sold him. He patted Gabriel's shoulder before leaving the diner. "Daddy..." The young boy's voice called out, which broke my heart, but the man continued on. I glanced towards the Gabriel Gray I knew. _**We knew his father sold him, but it doesn't make it any less wrong.**_ We were pulled outside as the young boy ran out after his father. In the car he and a woman went back and forth; I assume that was his mother, since there'd be no other reason for a woman to be in the same car. The boy ran up to the car, only to stop. I felt my blood run cold, and I brought my hands to my mouth, as I let loose a strangled gasp. We watched in horror as Gabriel's father sawed open his mother's head. The man in the car leaned towards her, opening the car door, and letting her dead corpse fall out and onto the ground. **_No..._** He closed the car door and drove off as if nothing had happened, or that there was no blood splattered across the windows. I collapsed to the ground when my eyes fell on the little boy. "Mommy..." My eyes welled with tears. I knew the mess of emotions he must have experienced; confusion, heartbreak, sorrow, and despair. I felt this way when I found Danielle on the other side of the basement door. Dead. The only difference between him and I: murder played a role in his mother's untimely death, not mine.

()

"Mommy..." Sylar's voice echoed. I looked towards him. It was at this point where tears fell from my eyes. I clung to Sylar's coat. I didn't care if I'd appear to come off as a stereotypical girl cliche; I could relate to Sylar. Prior to this moment, I didn't think that was possible.

"I'm so sorry, Sylar..." I muttered into his chest. My voice was quiet and meek, almost like a mouse. "I'm... So sorry..." I whispered before my vision began to fade out. I felt myself falling but it stopped. Physically, I believe, I was grabbed, by Sylar or by Luke, but mentally I felt like I was floating. I was probably laid on the ground, though.

"So what, we're gonna stay here all day?" Luke wondered. Was I in a similar situation to when I endured my curse? Could I still be connected to my surroundings though I wasn't conscious? The teen walked around the almost empty dining area. "Look, the guy's an ass. Plain and simple, alright? I told you: parents suck, and though Rie found some good people, doesn't mean we will." I felt a rush of air fly over top of me, before there was a _crack_ sound. _**Did he have to break a chair? Who is he, Steve Wilkos?**_

"He killed my mother." Sylar said, a low threatening growl hanging in his throat. **_Can't be fluffy about that..._** I mean, there was no other way to word that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." That's a fair defense; Luke didn't see what Sylar and I saw. "I mean, I've been trying to tell you that he's a jerk, but - " There was a _slam_ , a clear sign that Sylar hit a wall or slapped a table.

"You've been trying to tell me. Really?" Luke fucked up, even though he didn't intend to. Sylar has to be the most temperamental guy I've met, then again, in this situation, he has a right to be that way. "When did that happen? 'Cause all I can remember is the cute little stories of you two bird watching around the neighborhood. You made him sound like Mr. Fucking Rogers." _**Sylar...**_

"I was waiting for the right time." Before he could say anything else, there was a _crash_ and then a _slam_. _**He just threw Luke against the wall, didn't he?**_ With the way Sylar has been so rough with Luke, it wouldn't surprise me. "Hey... I have an i... Idea: why don't we d... Drive up to Canada?" Luke was seriously scared. If I wasn't in this position, I'd help the kid out, but I'm of no use right now. "Because w... We're close to the border already. W... We could rob some old ladies." _**Luke.**_ I thought, wishing I could shake my head at him.

"That's not going to happen." I knew Sylar was getting closer to Luke, simply because he sounded further away from me than when this started.

"Why are you doing this to me?" It sounded like Luke was on the verge of tears. _**Fucking hell.**_ I thought while cursing whatever caused this thing to happen to me.

"Because Rie's out cold, you're here, and I need to express my feelings." There was another _slam_ telling me that he either forced Luke to the ground - though I doubt that was the case - or flipped him over. "You use me for some joy ride escape." It sounded like Luke was struggling in his current dilemma. "I got news for you, kid: there is no escape, there is only pain. You can never outrun it, no matter how what you do, where you go." It was now that Luke hit the ground, though I doubt that Sylar forced him; he released him, I assume. "Go home to your mother, Luke." Once Luke caught enough breath, he spoke, which would be something I'd have refrained from, especially since Sylar just had another temper tantrum.

"You're not going to kill me?" _**Don't tempt him.**_ I'd be pinching the bridge of my nose, if I was able to.

"Seems a little on the nose." **_Count your blessings. Take it and run._**

"Wait..." Luke breathed. I felt my body being lifted. "Where are you going?" Sylar turned with me in his arms.

"To find my father. Now that I've seen the truth, I want him to die." With that said, I lost all contact to the outside world, fading into complete unconsciousness.


	6. An Unpleasant Reunion

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **5.) An Unpleasant Reunion  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

The drive was long and quiet, especially since Rie was unconscious. I couldn't shake something from my thoughts: _**How can she know so much about me?**_ During the entirety of my being around her, Rie has proven that she knows more about me than most, even though we had met only a few days ago. _**And w**_ _ **hy haven't I killed her?**_ I've continuously tried to rationalize it with the excuse that I am waiting to see what ability she has - let alone, if she has one - but with all the additional hassle I've had in making sure I keep her alive, why haven't I just abandoned her like I did Luke? And, if she's as strong of a fighter as she's hinted at, why hasn't she attempted an escape? She knows I will turn to her as soon as my venture to see my father comes to an end, so why didn't she take the only chance she had, at the diner, and left? She didn't give me a straight answer, even though she was honest about it. That's another thing, why hasn't my lie detector gone off at all with her? She had to be lying about something she's said, right? On top of all that, my mind finds itself to the event at the rundown Big Jims Franks  & Fries.

()

"I'm so sorry, Sylar..." Rie seemed to struggle with her words as her head rested on my chest. For some unsettling reason, Rie was crying. _**What has her so emotional?**_ Why did hearing her cry make me feel uncomfortable? There was a knot forming in my stomach. Her face nuzzled into me, as if to give me a comforting cuddle. "I'm... So sorry..." Her voice this time around was silent. The next thing I knew, Rie began to slide across my body, falling over. I grabbed hold of her wrist before gently guiding her to the ground. What the fuck was going on?!

()

Drawing me out of my daze was Rie's stirring. I glanced to my right, and watched her as she slowly came to. "W... Where are we?" Well, that's relieving; her unconsciousness didn't cause any memory troubles. She pushed herself from the window her head was previously laid against, and looked towards me. She turned her head, making her white-blue hair pull over her right shoulder, as she looked in the back seat. "Where's Luke?" My gaze fell back on the road.

"On his way home. Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders. I could almost feel her glare burning into my flesh. My eyebrows knit together as I glared into the horizon. "What?" My tone was assertive.

"You left him there?!" I shrugged once more. "How the fuck is he going to get home, Sylar?!"

"Not my problem." A scoff escaped Rie's lips before she threw her back into the seat.

"You chose to bring him. He didn't hold a gun to your head." She informed with roll of her eyes. "You could have at least dropped him off at a bus stop, for fuck's sake." She hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. _**He'll find a way.**_ Luke may have been a pathological liar, but he was smart.

Time passed, and the awkward silence seemed to bother us both, but I was the one to end the silence. "Do you really think I'm evil?" In the beginning I wouldn't care what her answer would have been, but I was admittedly curious. Given the events on our adventure together I safely assumed the answer would be an 'yes'.

"No." I raised an eyebrow as I glanced towards her using my peripheral vision. She was calm and seemingly level headed. Honest, too. "I mean, you're not heroic by any means, but I wouldn't call you evil. You may be a villain, Sylar, but you can redeem yourself." A smirk crossed my lips. **_Me? Redeemed? How delusional._**

"Do share." I mused, my smirk never wavering. A heavy sigh left her lips.

"Why? So you can doubt me, even though I haven't lied to you?" Rie folded her arms across her chest. "No thank you." _**That confirms that, I guess.**_ My eyebrows knit together.

"Why is that?" I wanted to know.

"First of all, that lie detector ability of yours." She commented with a roll of her eyes. "But that's not the only reason..." Her arms unfolded, and her tone shifted. "I've only ever told one lie in my life, and, on that day, I learned to never lie again." She brought her knees up to her chin. Before I could prod further, she spoke: "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Nothing else was said for what felt like hours. During the uncomfortable silence, Rie had drifted to sleep. I had to wonder what could have caused her to have a promise of honesty. After racking my brain, and failing, I focused on my real goal. I noted my surroundings, glanced at the paper Luke drew up for me, and pulled onto a dirt road. The area was forested and deserted looking. I turned off the engine, and took a few minutes to examine the trailer shit show that was, presumably, my father's home. I opened the door, and stepped out of the car. Once the door was closed, my eyes fell on Rie, who was still sleeping soundly. _**Good.**_ I didn't want her getting in the way; this was between my father and I, and I didn't want her getting involved, but, most of all, I didn't want her getting hurt. She was my target, after all. I continued to examine the area, my gaze landing back on shack. I made my way over to the entrance, and entered the place. Just like the abandoned home, there were taxidermy animals scattered within the place. _**Seems he has a hobby.**_ I rolled my eyes before I stepped in further. I moved a wheelchair out of the way before I peered into the the window of a sliding door. A man was sitting in there, his back facing me. He was seated with a lit cigarette smoking beside him. I gave a little knock on the window, though a small part of me wondered if that was the right thing to do. He turned his head ever so slightly, acknowledging that he had heard me knock.

"It's open!" A raspy voice came, before a couple coughs. I slid the door open, but remained at the door frame. "Almost got the order ready." _**Order?**_ Right, he was a taxidermist. "You have a lot of pick ups for today?"

"I'm not here for a pick up." I answered bitterly. He turned his head slightly.

"No?" I shook my head, even though he wouldn't see it.

"It's me." I paused for a moment. "Gabriel. Your son." My chest felt a bit heavy. Not because I was nervous - I don't think - but because I didn't know how exactly this encounter would pan out. The man with wild salt and pepper hair lifted his head. He adjusted himself, but remained with his back to me.

"Is that so?" He wondered comfortably. I stepped into the room and down the stairs, approaching him slowly.

"That is so." I replied.

"What brings you all the way out here?" He questioned while remaining focused on his task.

"I had some questions about myself; who I am, where I came from. But then I remembered, you abandoned me. You killed my mother." There was no longer bitterness in me, but sheer hatred. I couldn't wait to spill his blood.

"So, what now?" He dragged the word 'so'; he seemed unfazed by this, like he didn't care. My teeth clenched. **_You die._**

"Now, I kill you." I finally caught his attention. He turned around which allowed me to see him better. Small wire glasses hung half way down his nose. His eyes were dark brown, just like mine. Tubes came out of his nostrils; tubes used to help one breathe. His face was unshaven; a beard the same color of his hair graced his face. His eyes showed that he was unbothered by my statement.

"Go right ahead." He spoke simply before leaning forward and coughing. He pushed himself from his chair and turned towards me, making his way closer. "You kill me or the cancer does, either way I die." He stood adjacent to me. "I haven't got all day." My father wobbled his way past me before he placed a cigarette between his lips. _**No wonder he has cancer.**_ I just watched him, deciding what my next move would be before I do it. Moments passed, before his voice derailed my train of thought. "You're still here?" He coughed, causing a cloud of smoke to leave his mouth.

"This is pitiful." My comment was brief.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What you've become. You used to be a killer, and now look at you. You're pathetic." I vowed that this wouldn't be my future, no matter how much time in this life I had left.

"Oh." He cooed. "You want a fight? That what you were expecting?" I kept my eyes on him. As feeble as he looked, I wasn't the type to lower my guard. "Son kills his father; epic battle, huh? That's a myth." He began to fidget with things on the table. "Now life," A cough left his lips. "Life never gives you what you want." Was he lecturing me? Giving me some 'friendly' advice? "Give me a hand with this, and maybe I can explain it to ya." He moved around the animal trap holding a scare rabbit. "Now, when I open the trap, he's gonna bolt, so grab him from the back." He advised. Why the fuck would I help him? I could kill him and get this shit over with. "Alright?" He opened the trap door, which allowed the rabbit to hop out onto the table. Before it went anywhere else, he lifted his hand, and a whistle left his lips. This whistle seemed to echo and distort, almost like that heard in a dream. The whistling was ceased when he began to cough, and the rabbit seemed to be in it's natural demeanor. My eyes lifted from the rabbit and looked curiously towards my father. _**What was that?**_ That wasn't the ability I saw him use, let alone the one I inherited.

"You have an ability."

"Got lots of 'em." I was even more confused. _**Did I inherit my power from him?**_ "Don't know what I got left," He lifted an oxygen mask to his mouth, coughing before he was able to steady his breath. "Been years since I used them." He pulled the mask from his face and looked at me. "You have the same thing." That sounded to be a mix between a comment and a question; I couldn't tell which. "Taking people's abilities. Am I right?" I didn't even need to answer him; he knew. A chuckle left his lips, which ended in a cough. "Guess the apple didn't fall from the tree."

"I'm not your apple." I stated dryly. "You don't know anything about me."

"I have an idea that you and I may not be so different." He said while walking away from me.

"From where I stand, we have exactly nothing in common."

"Eh, well, we seem to pick easy targets." This had me curious. I guess I couldn't disagree, since I didn't give most a chance to fight me for their life. "Like that rabbit; meek, helpless, not fair, really."

"Are you really drawing a moral line?" What a preposterous thought.

"Morality? Doesn't figure into it. Fish gotta swim, bird gotta fly." He began to slide two blades together. "You have to kill. It's who ya are, but you chose your prey, and they never had a chance." Occasionally, between the sharpening of his blades, he'd look towards me. "Not against you. Not really. Easy pick'ins. Small game." He was trying to get into my head.

"They had something I wanted; it wasn't my fault that they weren't strong enough to fight back." I could hear Rie's voice in my head, lecturing me. _**'**_ _ **Everyone has a choice, you didn't give them a chance,' she'd say.**_ Another chuckle left his lips.

"And those agents that have been coming after us lately?"

"I handled 'em."

"No, you ran away from 'em." I gritted my teeth together. "Just like I did."

"I could wipe them out with my thought." I growled in debate.

"But you haven't." He laughed. "Why?" And, he got into my head. "Yeah, there'll come a day - maybe tomorrow, next week, next year - when you realize that the hunt," He rested his hand on the back of the rabbit, petting it. "Your entire life is meaningless, and disappointing, 'cause there's no challenge in it." Yet Rie posed a challenge to me. She could possibly be the only person ready to fight back; willing to fight for her life. "All the power in the world doesn't matter if you've lived an unsatisfying life, but I think you know that already, don't'cha?" He stopped petting the rabbit, grabbing it by the scruff of the neck, and lifted it from the table. "You wanna know more, or you gonna kill me now?" He stretched his other hand towards me, a dagger ready to be used. I looked around, mentally searching a decision to make. I grabbed the dagger and stepped away from him. He walked towards me, stopping inches from me.

"What do I do?" Was that a question for him, or for myself? My eyes remained on the rabbit, unsure of what to do.

"Gut 'im." I didn't hesitate. I stabbed the dagger into the rabbit's body and dragged the blade down along it's torso. I sat down across the table from him. "A man needs a hobby." Out of nowhere lightning roared, the weather had shifted into a downpour. _**Rie.**_ I turned my head towards the car's direction. "Something to occupy the hand. To stop the mind from thinking so much." It seemed he was trying to distract me, but the question is: would he succeed? He already weaseled his way into my head, making me shift gears once; could he do it again?

"I fix watches." My attention was back on him. He lifted his gaze and looked at me.

"Watches?" I stared at him.

"I thought it would make my father happy." A brief smirk held on my lips before hearing him chuckle.

"How'd that work out for ya?" I looked towards my hands. "You're still clinging to that need for connection, huh? The only thing people are good for is some disappointment." He caught my attention once more.

"Is that why you killed my mother?" Wounds were reopening at this point. "Why you abandoned me?" He looked away from me briefly, as if to dig into his own brain.

"I don't even remember. Didn't matter to me; so few things do." And I thought I was heartless.

"Well, now what?" I almost seemed desperate, and I'm sure he sensed it too.

"Cut the thread." I just stared. "Go on." Slowly my attention drifted to the rabbit's corpse. I gripped the dagger's handle and cut the thread, giving myself a little nick in the process. I pushed up from my chair and waited for it to heal. This seemed to catch my father's attention. He touched my hand with both of his, and used his thumb to wipe away the blood, revealing that my hand had healed itself. "How'd ya do that?" He was obviously intrigued. However, something in my mind told me that this was about to get interesting - and not in a good way. I pulled my hand from his. "It's just an ability I picked up from a cheerleader. In California. I guess not everybody gets old." A smirk pulled at my lips. "Not everybody dies."

"Then you just have that much more to suffer, don't'cha?" _**Huh...**_ He had given me the impression that he was interested in the ability, only to brush it off. He looked away from me and began to cough. He reached for the breathing mask, turning to knob to activate the oxygen, and took some deep breaths. "Get that thing nice and settled over there, on that cabinet, if you don't mind." He turned away from me.

"Sure." I picked up the stuffed rabbit and placed it on top of the cabinet, like he had asked. As soon as I turned my body, I was forced to the wall, with an arrow piercing my right shoulder. My father had his hand lifted; he had picked up telekinesis as a power too. Another arrow was thrown into my chest, this time on the left side. A loud gasp left my lips uncontrollably. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's amazing how quick it comes right back." He stated before pulling off his glasses. "That desire. That hunger."

"You think this is going to stop me?" I wheezed, my eyes never leaving his form. "You think you can beat me?" He pulled out his breathing tube.

"I want that power!" He lifted his hand and began to whistle, the exact same way he did with the rabbit. My head became fuzzy and I lost consciousness.

...

A _crash_ of lightning woke me from my sleep. My eyes shot open as I saw the rain coming down outside the car, which was parked. I looked to the left, seeing that the driver's seat was empty. "Sylar?" I looked around, only to have my eyes land on a shack in the middle of a forest-like clearing. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. The rain fell violently. "Sylar!" I called. _**Where are you?**_ My intuition was telling me that something was wrong; that Sylar needed help - whether he wanted it or not. Most people in my situation would take their chance and run, but, even though I'm on the waiting list to die, there is something DEEP inside him that can be saved, and that is the reason I have to go find him. _**Heh... I guess Hiro and I would get along well.**_ I shook my head before running towards the shack. I pressed my ear against the door; I heard nothing but the rain falling. I bit the inside of my bottom lip anxiously before taking a breath and teleporting myself into the beaten down shack. Slowly, and quietly, I made my way through the place. I noted that it, like the home I was in prior to my encounter with Sylar, had taxidermy animals; however, they were fewer here. I came to a sliding door. An older gentleman was in there. His hair was graying and unkempt. His face was mostly hair as his hair and beard covered his face, however I was able to catch a glimpse of his hazel-brown eyes. **_That's him..._** I thought as my chest became heavy. I could recognize him anywhere, regardless of how many years had passed. That was Sylar's father. I felt my heart stop as my eyes looked past the man's form. Sylar was pinned to a wall, an arrow in each shoulder area. "Sylar..." I whispered out loud. The man approached stood in front of Sylar, watching as if to see if he'd come to. _**No...**_ I didn't want Sylar to die, contrary to us being on opposing sides; he was a villain, I was a hero. I pulled open the sliding door, which caught his attention. "Stop." My eyes narrowed to a fierce glare; my tone was assertively low. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And who might you be?" He asked. "Another victim, perhaps?" A frown hung on my lips.

"Let him go." A growl radiated from my throat as my fists clenched. A smug smirk pulled at the man's lips.

"Kid's got a girlfriend, huh?" My demeanor broke momentarily as I gawked at him.

"Ugh, no way." I debated with a shake of my head. A chuckle left his lips, causing me to glare at him once more.

"Right." His eyes wandered my body, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. "Not bad, but," He dragged out the word 'but'. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled me into the room, only to slam me against the sliding door. "It won't matter." He slammed my body against it several more times, and before he knew it, I was losing consciousness. He walked over to me and knelt beside me. "Neither of you are making it out of here alive. Well, not you at least." Those were the last words I heard before everything faded into darkness.

...

I began to find myself coming back to reality. I heard that my father was thumbing the edge of the knife, testing it's sharpness. "I thought you had given up."

"Yeah, well, me too." He answered, his back to me. I lifted my head weakly.

"Then why bother? What's the point?" I was clearly still dazed from his hypnosis-like power.

"Immortality. You're my second chance." My eyes wandered the room, trying to focus my shaken mind, only for them to see Rie's unconscious form. He looked from her to me. "Your girlfriend's just unconscious. For now." My teeth gritted together as a low growl hung in my throat. **_Don't fucking touch her._** I thought as I dismissed his 'girlfriend' remark - it wasn't worth the energy. I got myself centered, and prepared to take him out; that was my priority.

"You're second chance at what? Killing again?"

"It was."

"Then why make the same mistake twice?" I had to gather myself; recuperate and be ready to strike.

"Because this time, I'll get it right." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Do more. Be more. Take every talent. Risk it all!" He moved the table closer to me. "Take real power; real authority." He put it down. "Change everything, the world, just to see if I can." He grabbed hold of my jaw as he held the dagger to my forehead. _**Fool.**_ I smirked as I mentally pushed against his hand, keeping the knife away from me, before throwing him back. He was taken back, to say the least. The smirk remained as I pulled the arrow from my left shoulder. "You can move..." Then the next arrow came out. I pulled away from the wall.

"I can." I answered smugly. "Heh, you're the hunter. I thought you'd know when someone was playing possum." Yes, he did get me, but not nearly as long as he thought he had. I had heard Rie's voice in my drowsy state, I just didn't know where she was til I saw her laying on the floor. "When the prey isn't so weak, so easy." I gave a small _whoosh_ of the arrow, causing the dagger to be forcefully pulled out of his hand. I aimed the arrow head upward, telekenetically wrapping his breathing tube around his neck. I turned away from him.

"Please..." He wheezed. "I need that power." My eyes narrowed briefly. _**You're not getting it.**_ I thought bitterly. "I don't wanna die."

"No, no, no. Of course not." I picked up the stuffed rabbit and turned towards him. "Of course you don't."

"I... It won't kill you if I take it." He gasped as he desperately clawed at the rubber tube. "You'll heal. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," I leaned closer to him ever so slightly. "But so will you." I leaned back, making my way towards the sliding door. I knelt down and picked Rie's unconscious form up. I also grabbed the taxidermy rabbit he and I worked on, as a memento, so to speak. I turned, hearing that he was facing my back.

"No..." He struggled to breathe. _**It won't be long now.**_ His face was starting to tint with purple. "Don't leave..." I stopped and turned, before approaching him once more.

"Like I said," I stopped a few feet away. "I came here to kill you. I got the answers I wanted. Now I know exactly what I need to do." He reached to the table, then held the knife towards me.

"Kill me." My smirk returned.

"You're going to die. Slowly." My grip on Rie's body tightened. "Painfully." I took a step back. "And alone with your sickness."

"Please... Don't..."

"I'm sorry. You're just small game." I turned, with Rie and the rabbit in hand, and left the shack. Left my father alone to die with his cancer. And no, I wasn't going to lose sleep over it. He won't be missed. I looked down to Rie's unconscious body before placing her back in the van. I got into my seat and sat there for a moment. I glanced towards Rie, pushing her bangs from her face. I had made up a new plan: _**Time to get what I deserve.**_ And I knew exactly where I was going to start.


	7. The Game Begins

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **6.) The Game Begins  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

Rie laid motionless in my arms before I laid her on a blanket, in the grass. Her body was cold and wet, even though it had been a couple hours since it rained. _**It's time.**_ I began to pull away from her, my hand folding, and my index finger poised at her head. My hand shook, but why? This is what I've waited for. The hunger inside me wanted to know what was in her head, and what she had to offer. It clawed at me, so to speak, wanting to get inside her brain. I clenched my jaw and began to concentrate, preparing to cut into her, only to stop when I saw her eyes open. "Syl - " I felt a breath of relief leave me, though I didn't understand why, and I placed my index finger to her lips, silencing her.

"There's something I need to do." She pushed herself upward, propping herself up by her elbows, her eyes locked with mine. Before she could say anything, I telekenetically kept her lips together. Amethyst clashed with brown as a glare captured her gaze. "This is something I need to do on my own." Her glare eased up, only for curiosity to hang in the brilliant purple irises of hers. My invisible hold on her lips lifted. Moments of silence passed, only to suddenly be broken by a sigh coming from her.

"So, what? You're letting me go?" Once more, her eyes were locked onto mine. I stood straight, running my fingers through my hair. Was I letting her go? More importantly: did I want to let her go? I didn't know. As desperate as the hunger was, I knew I couldn't dig for an ability that may or may not be there. A sigh escaped me.

"I'm... Not sure." I spoke honestly, a shrug shaking my shoulders. She sat up fully.

"Sylar..." I glanced away from her. "Look, if this is important to you, go do it." I looked back at her, only to tilt my head in confusion. "For fuck's sake, just go!" She pushed herself off of the blanket, her standing form pressed against mine. "Just..." Her demeanor changed as she looked away from me. "Don't die." I raised my eyebrow in wonder. "I still owe you an ass kicking for keeping me hostage." She glanced at me, a smirk painted on her pink lips. _**Heh, very well.**_ I returned her smirk.

"It's a date." I teased before turning away from her. "Stay out of trouble." I shrugged knowing her eyes were on me. "I still have to see what you're capable of." With that said, I got back into the van and drove off.

...

 _ **Well, that's that, I guess...**_ I hugged my arms before wrapping the blanket around me. I felt cold, not because of the temperature - which was warm, but because of my damp body. I had grown familiar with travelling with Sylar, that I didn't know what to do or where to go. Then again, I didn't even know where I was. I felt lost.

...

I crept along one of the walls of the home I had trespassed into, clinging to it as if it were a safety blanket. I was about to play a game of 'Cat and Mouse' with Emile Danko. Danko is the senior agent of the Department of Homeland Security; they were the ones responsible for hunting down the specials and doing who knows what to them. He was my target for two reasons; one, he had the resources I needed to track down people like me, and two, something I'm working to prevent.

()

As I stood at the door of my father's shack, my mind became hazy; I was having a vision. I saw her. Rie was tied in a chair, drugged the way they do all their captured prey. A bald man with bright blue eyes was knelt down in front of her. "Unfortunately for you, Rie, I'm no longer playing by the Department of Homeland Security's rules." He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him the moment her head began to fall forward. Her piercing purple eyes glared at him.

"You won't get away with this, Danko." Regardless of her current condition, Rie was ready to put up a fight. The bald man laughed.

"My dear, I already have. No one will miss you because you don't have anyone." That's where the vision ended. _**Danko said he worked with the Department of Homeland security... How interesting.**_ I looked down towards Rie's unconscious form. I didn't care that my concentration broke, freeing my father from his struggle with the rubber tube I telekenetically wrapped around his neck, my focus was now on Danko. _**I will make him suffer when the time is right.**_

()

I had left the taxidermy rabbit, the one my father and I had worked on, on the counter. In plain sight. And though it seemed to confuse him, he shrugged it off, and left the apartment. "Fuck." I cursed beneath my breath. _**Perhaps, I need to make this more personal.**_ A couple hours later, I tracked him to where he was operating from. I snuck into his car, hiding in the backseat, and waiting for his return. The rain had returned and so had he. He turned on the engine and switched on the radio. The station was playing 'Runaway' by Del Shannon. As he began to examined the cigarette in his hand, he relaxed, and laid his against the headrest. I decided I would let him now about my presence. "I love this song." That broke his relaxation instantaneously. When his eyes were on me, I began to whistle along with the melody, only to look away momentarily. "Quite a bloodbath in there, isn't it? Did you get my gifts?"

()

I strung up the special I had caught, attaching a note on him saying: 'My gift to you'. The man was large in size, and pain to deal with. And though I wished to take his power, there was a target out there much more worthwhile. No, he would be my offering to Danko; a truce, if you will.

()

"A taxidermied bunny and a near-dead puppeteer? You shouldn't have." I could hear the bland sarcasm in his tone. I actually missed Rie's sarcasm; she at least amused me, challenged me, and most of all kept me grounded.

"It's an overture collaboration, since we both want the same thing." I commented honestly.

"And what's that again?" He wondered as he watched me via his rear view mirror, something I had done with Rie in the past. I stared out the front window and watched the rain fall. Though I had my goal in mind, I couldn't help but think about the female that had been accompanying me on my adventure the last few days. I had to wonder where she had gone to, and what she was going. _**You better be safe.**_ I mean, I wanted to learn every little secret she had - via force, if need be - but I had to feed the hunger that was eating away at my sanity first.

"Killing people like me." My eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror. "I think we should pull our resources." I suggested with a tilt of my head before my eyes were on the back of his head. He raised his eyebrows, turned his head slightly, and seemed to simmer on the idea.

"What's in it for you?" He questioned. I guess it was uncommon for an alliance to form unless both parties benefited.

"Let's just say, you fascinate me." Shit, even to me that sounded off. Ah well, can't unsay what's been said. I leaned forward while placing my hand on his seat's shoulder piece, a smirk playing on my lips. "And you're in WAY over your head in there." We looked at each other. "I can help you." He slowly eased back into his seat. "If you want, I can find the guy who killed your agents." He was reaching for his gun. Telekenetically, I popped the cigarette burner, causing him the aim the gun back towards me, only I was no longer there. Instead I found myself on the roof. I leaned my head back and let the rain fall on me. The game was just about to start and I was ready. Another hour or so passed, and I knew Danko needed my help, so I gave him a call with the phone I had smuggled into his office some time ago. _**Round two.**_

"Hello?" Just as I thought, he got it.

"Special delivery." I answered briefly. Saying I was uninterested on how exactly all this would pan out would be a lie; on the contrary, I'm interested greatly. There was a moment of silence before I heard the movement of papers.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, you'd me amazed what you can do with a lifted ID badge, a four dollar tie, and a west Baltimore accent." I chuckled. "But you've got much bigger problems." I mused. "Done some homework about that killer of yours."

"I don't need your help." Perhaps he doesn't, but I have shit I need to do and Danko was my key to being successful.

"Well," I tilted my head. "I just found some evidence to the contrary." I walked further onto the roof. "There's another body; he stashed it, you missed it, I found it, of course." I did enjoy taunting people every now and then.

"You're lying." It was understandable about his skepticism, I did, after all, have a reputation to manipulate people.

"Open the box." It was all about chance, really, but if I knew even a bit about Danko, I knew he'd consider my words.

"And what's the box?" There was a sense of distrust and caution in his tone. _**It's obviously not the body.**_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Your answer." I kept it short and sweet. "How James Martin was able to shoot your men in the back so easily is an example of what he can do." I leaned over the bloody, headless corpse. I heard the newspaper shift, telling me that Danko found the head I sent him. "He's a shapeshifter." All I heard were the shuffling of shoes, telling me that Danko and whoever else was in the room, left in a hurry. I watched from the roof as Danko and his men lost him. _**Why the fuck am I helping him again?**_ A sigh of frustration left my lips. I decided I would drop into James Martin's home, though I knew that Danko would be there. And right I was. I closed the door behind me, only to hear Danko behind me.

"You're not the only one who can get the drop on someone." My movement halted.

"Ah, you've been waiting here for me." I commented.

"Your MO is predictable enough." I had to agree with that statement; it would seem I have become predictable to some. "You just really wanna find Martin so you can get that ability, don't you?" _**Well, shit, give this guy a gold star.**_ I slowly turned towards him, and I wasn't surprised to see that he had a gun aimed at me. _**Seems I'm not the only predictable person here.**_

"I have plenty of powers." I said with a shrug.

"But this is different." He wasn't wrong. "Shapeshifting is salivating." I watched him carefully as he approached me, almost as if he was ready to start circling me like a vulture hunting it's prey. "I read your profile. How you like to take on accents, affectations, play characters - "

"It's fun." I commented simply.

"It's sad. You're so desperate to be someone else." My jaw clenched. As true as it was, I didn't want to admit that. "You want out." My gaze left his form momentarily.

"You have no idea what I want." There was venom hanging in that response. I want many things; I want that power, I want him dead, more importantly I want him to suffer. I walked to the other side of the room.

"Shapeshifting, it's your escape hatch." I heard him approach me once more. "'Course I can save you the trouble. End it all for you." My gaze left the window only to find that his gun was still raised. "Right now."

"The part of my brain that you'd need to hit to kill me," I lifted my hand, and pointed my index finger towards my head. "Is microscopic." I lowered my hand.

"I'm a pretty good shot." He boasted.

"It's not that simple." I pointed out.

"I'm going to jam something in there, alright?" With that question asked, Danko switched his blade. "To make it stick." I shook my head.

"No." My smirk returned. _**That's the dumbest fucking thing I've heard in a while.**_ I mean, if he indeed read my file, than he'd know I'm not an easy target. "You've clearly thought all of this through, haven't you? Except for the part where you can't catch your guy without my help." I sat on the couch nearest to me.

"You're all the win I need. The white whale." I shrugged.

"Maybe I'm the goose that lays the golden egg." I picked up a chess piece. "I can round them all up."

"You suggesting I can't?" My eyes fell on the chessboard briefly. I placed the piece down and lifted my gaze.

"You chased a shapeshifter. You don't chase a shapeshifter." I enlightened, lifting my eyebrows as if it was common knowledge. "I'm just one. The photo on the board is just one." I smirked. "I could help you find them all." I motioned around the chessboard before standing. "Then you can take your shot." He raised the gun higher, only to have anxiety cause his hand to shake. We stared down each other for a moment, only to end in him moving the gun. He had silently accepted my proposition. _**Phase one: complete.**_ Danko took a seat and I began to mess with shit.

"This is a waste of time; Martin's half way across the country by now." I grabbed a box and flipped it upside down.

"No he's not." I said while dropping the emptied box. "He hasn't left the city. He had his chance but he didn't take it." I shuffled through photos. "He showed up as Agent Jenkins right under your nose."

"Yeah..." He dragged the word. "Why would he do that?"

"Martin's only human. We all crave routine, we just need to find his." I walked a few feet.

"You got some special power for that?" _**Hilarious.**_

"I do." I replied. "But I don't need it. You can tell everything about a person by their belongings." I began to flip books off his bookshelf. "I thought you'd be better at this." I taunted before walking past him.

"Why's that?" I was amused by Danko's question. _**It's your job.**_ That'd be the obvious reply, anyway. No, I was gonna mess with him a bit; show him just how well I am at reading people.

"'Cause you're a shapeshifter, too." I switched on the closet light. "I've been to your apartment. You have no books, no art, no keepsakes, no correspondence, nothing to define you."

"This is the part where you get under my skin." Danko commented, knowing my MO. "I've seen your file, too."

"Must be hollow and boring." I replied, bringing a couple shirts over to where he was. "Not like Martin's closet. I've never seen so many costumes." I made my way back over to the closet.

"Not much call for a geometry teacher to wear an Armani suit."

"Or scrubs." I threw those onto the chair as well. "Or this." I placed down a black shirt with a priest tie. "It's fractured. Disjointed. He's trying on personalities like clothes."

"Has he made a choice?"

"Not yet." I answered quickly. "Like all of us, he's still looking."

"What's the common denominator here?" He examined the clothing. "Lawyer, doctor, priest." _**Isn't it obvious?**_

"Power." Though, argumentatively one could claim it's to help others, but I don't imagine that's the case. "These roles give Martin a sense of power; something he could never find in real life."

"Why?" Danko looked from the several costumes, and towards me.

"Why does anybody want power?"

"To screw with people?"

"Or to simply screw people." I supposed with a chuckle. I made my way over to where I had the photos , and picked them up. "Tell me what you notice about all those pictures." I handed him the bunch. I needed to see if he saw what I did.

"Martin isn't in any of them." _**Wrong.**_ I looked towards the photos telling him to look harder. "Or these are all Martin."

"Different men of power, with different women of valuer." He re-examined the photos, taking his time to see each one. "It's a cliche for a reason; it's Martin's routine." He began to go through the clothing I had picked out.

"Where is he?" I fiddled around with things on his desk and found what I was looking for. I picked up a couple match boxes and held one out towards Danko.

"Where he goes every night. Looking to fall in love." I left the room knowing that Danko would follow. We were off to the Garden of Eden night club. There were countless people in attendance, especially on the dance floor. I scanned the area, watching each person, til I could find our shapeshifter. My eyes swept across a familiar face. _**It can't be...**_ Her drenched white-blue hair seemed to have dried off since I saw her last, and was now in a low hanging braid, but that wasn't the only change she underwent; she was dressed in a white button-up blouse, light blue jeans, and pale grey boots with light blue straps. I couldn't help but stare as she made her way through the crowd, smiling a delicate smile. Following her with my eyes lead me to find our target. I turned to look at Danko. "Look who's here." I hollered to him, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Where? Which one?!"

"I suppose that fits the pattern; his position of power, authority, significance. I think you'll recognize him." I informed the half-assed hunter. I looked towards the crowd. The bald persona was with a woman with dark hair. He lifted his gaze as he watched the female I desired to know more about walk past him. I clenched my jaw as a glare captured my gaze. I watched as his attention fell back on the young woman beside him. I turned my attention back towards Danko. He had a reason to be surprised; James Martin had taken his face. I had to stop him from going at him. "Remember what happened last time you went after him?"

"What's he up to?" He asked as he looked from me to the scene. "Why me?" _**Didn't we go over this shit not too long ago?**_

"He's after power." I looked at him. "He thinks that's something you have. He's trying to convert the power into love; doing a good job of it too." He and the young woman began to go at each other, passionately kissing back and forth. "He's a better you than you." I joked. A joke that earned a glare from Danko. When we looked back, Martin had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" We went to enter to dance floor. Getting through these people wasn't an easy task. Scanning the crowd, I saw her once more. She nodded to the bartender and walked back into the crowd, only to walk by me. Her eyes met mine. She stopped and tilted her head at me before smiling. _**Not now.**_ I nodded my head, silently encouraging her to move along. She looked at me with that confused gaze, but I shook my head.

"Whatever." I could hear the sigh leave her lips before she walked onward. _**Til we meet again.**_ I made my way back towards the balcony, to re-join Danko. Too bad the crowd was thick with people.

"Who was she?" I glared towards the balcony. Martin had now claimed my face.

"No one important." Danko looked at Martin.

"I lost him." He said getting back onto the subject. I watched them, examining the scene closely.

"Me too."

"I guess he's gone." He supposed. "For good this time." He turned his back towards the crowd. "Let's go." Martin straightened up and followed him, which I followed suit, shoving past people. Danko pushed through the doors, and as soon as they were past visible eyes, Martin pulled out a small handgun. Danko turned and shot him. I watched the shapeshifter fall to the ground.

"You killed him." I looked from Martin to Danko.

"No. He's still alive." Danko's eyes went from the body on the ground to me. I approached him and held out my hand, ready to saw his head open. Martin began to hyperventilate. "Wait." I stopped briefly. "Can you do it without leaving - " He lifted his fingers to his head, indicating a cut. Martin looked from Danko to me. I grinned and closed the door to the entrance. **_That I can do._** I leaned close to Martin and did what I came here to do. _**Phase two: complete.**_ It was only a matter of time before things moved onto the final phase. "So," I turned my attention towards Danko. "Who's the girl?"

"A hostage. When I realized she had nothing to offer me, I let her go." That wasn't a complete lie, especially if Rie is right about her not being like me. However, I was still interested in learning the secrets she was hiding from me. "We'd best get moving." We exchanged glances. Danko knelt down behind Martin.

"N - " And that's the end of that. The knife shoved into the back of his head. Danko pulled out his phone and called the mortician before calling Noah. When the blonde haired mortician arrived, I took her face, and Danko shot her point-blank. He and I lifted the body into a body bag, and then place Martin's in one. We had it staged so that Martin's corpse would be stuck as mine, something that seemingly convinced Noah. I stepped into Danko's car wearing my disguise; a blonde curator. Danko pulled out a cigarette, earning a sigh from me. He looked at me.

"Those things will kill ya." He turned his attention towards the front.

"So, how did it feel? Zipping up the body bag?" I began to feel discomfort, just as I had previously, as I shifted back into my appearance.

"Cathartic." I answered with a grin. "Poetic." I took several breaths to ease myself. "And tactically fortunate." I pulled down the flap and examined myself in the small mirror. "It'd be a lot easier for us to operate. Everybody thinks I'm dead."

"If we do this... If we succeed, you'd be the only one left." I looked towards him.

"Funny how that works." The only person I don't see myself targeting is Rie; not for the same reasons as the others, any way. Part of me had to wonder about the vision I had before pursuing Danko: _**What did he mean by 'you don't have anyone'?**_ She had said it herself, she had adopted parents. However, Danko researches his targets, so there has to be a reason why he said that. _**He's going to go after her sooner or later.**_ The thought alone had me unsettled. Angry, even. _**If anyone is going to be the cause of her death, it will be me.**_


	8. Finding the Way

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **7.) Finding the Way  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

 _ **What was up with him?**_ I shook my head. _**Why do I care?**_ Sylar no longer had me as a hostage; I was free as a bird. However, another problem presented itself; getting home. Noah Bennet was my only hope right now; he would be able to find Hiro, and Hiro could possibly take me to home; even if he couldn't get me home-home, at least I could find my way from there. _**That's a plan.**_ I thought with a nod. I clung to the shadows and summoned a snowball. "Show me Noah Bennet." The whiteness of the snow vanished as it revealed an illusion of the man I sought - the man with the horn-rimmed glasses. He was in a suit - as always - and looking at a file. _**That's it!**_ I dissolved the snowball and poofed into a professional outfit; a light blue blazer over top of a white button up blouse, tied with a light grey ribbon, a light blue knee-high pencil skirt, and white heels. I rolled my braid into a braided bun. I then poofed myself into the building and pushed up my glasses. I walked towards the man I aimed to find, and bowed my head. "You must be Noah Bennet." He raised a thick medium blonde eyebrow at me. "My apologies, sir, my name is Rie Meagher, and I came here looking to work for you." He grabbed me by my arm and held me against a wall, out of sight.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but I won't - " I don't like interrupting people, normally, but I couldn't bite it back.

"Please, Mr. Bennet," My act shattered. "You're my only hope." My eyes locked with his, tears slowly forming around the rims. "I need your help." My eyes searched his green ones, hoping that I could find even a shred of hope. A sigh left his lips.

"How can I help you, Ms. Meagher?" I closed my eyes and bore a solemn smile. _**Thank you.**_

"Right now, I just need you to keep me close by." My eyes met his once again. "In the meantime, I will help you in anyway I can - well, so long as it doesn't involve torture, maiming, or killing." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "It's not who I am, sir. I follow what is right." A smirk played on his lips.

"You sound just like my daughter." My smile became stronger. **_I remind him of Claire? That's comforting._** "Come, Ms. Meagher. Or is it Mrs?"

"Ms." I answered, earning a nod from him before he turned away. As we turned the corner, we encountered into a man I hadn't seen before. He was balding and had piercing blue eyes. He wore a black leather coat with a black shirt underneath, and dark blue-black jeans. He looked from Noah to me.

"Danko." Noah greeted bitterly. He noticed Danko's stare. "Emile Danko meet Rie Meagher, she's working for me and will be handling the hard copy filing." Danko blinked and then wore a strange smile.

"Welcome to the team, Ms. Meagher." He held out his hand, but I refused to take it. Something inside me told me not to. Instead I bowed my head. It took a moment for him to register that I wasn't going to shake his hand, and rested it at his side. "We have work to do, Noah." His eyes never left me. "Ms. Meagher, I'll show you to the filing room." I glanced towards Noah, but he was already walking away. **_Thanks for the help._** I thought, glaring towards him. "Ms. Meagher?" I turned to look at the man named Emile Danko. The emotion behind his smile was familiar, but I still felt highly uncomfortable. As he lead us through the halls, he came to an abrupt stop, but thankfully I stopped just in time before a collision could occur.

"Sir?"

"Why are you here, Ms. Meagher?" He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure there were better employment options out there for you."

"I imagine there were, Mr. Danko - "

"Emile."

"Emile, but I felt like I needed to be here. Call it instinct." I informed. He stepped uncomfortably close to me.

"Your instinct could get you killed. Do you realize that? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Ms. Meagher." Our eyes danced, and it took all I had not to go off on him.

"I understand that, Emile, however, I'm not afraid." He now came so close that our bodies were touching. _**This feels so wrong.**_ I thought as I was tempted to gag.

"You should be." I had to call on all of my willpower to refrain from hitting him.

"Sir, Mr. Bennet hired me to do a job, now, if you don't mind, that's what I'm going to do." I snorted before stepping away from him. "Good day, Mr. Danko." As soon as I was out of earshot, I muttered: "Creepy asshole." I saw a security officer and walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir?" The man in a standard blue security turned to look at me.

"Yes, miss?"

"Could you escort me to the filing room, please? Mr. Bennet has assigned me to update them." He tipped his hat upward and smiled with a nod. I returned his smile and followed him. Moments later we were outside the door, I stepped into a mini library containing countless files. _**So these are the files on the 'specials'...**_ I shook my head. "Thank - " I looked behind me to see he had gone. "What is with people here?" I muttered bitterly with a roll of my eyes. I turned and went to look at the files. _**For a place like this, their files aren't organized...**_ All of them were out of place and un-alphabetized. I decided I was going to arrange them by name and ability, but was there a shit ton to go through.

...

I meant what I said when I told Danko I enjoyed playing him. The command of power was satisfying, to say the least. _**I can only imagine how fun it would be if I shifted into the president.**_ I mused the thought while approaching the next corner, only to come to a stop before colliding with Noah Bennet. "Danko." Noah said, a strong sense of bitterness in his tone. _**The feeling is mutual, Noah.**_ My eyes caught sight of someone familiar. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from speaking out. _**How**_ _ **did she get here?**_ There, at Noah's side, was the woman I had grown to recognize, and would, time after time, be drawn to her familiar appearance. Rie. Her long white-blue hair was braided and then rolled into a bun. She was wearing those same glasses I could recognize anywhere. However, she was dressed professionally what with her blazer, blouse, and skirt combination. She seemed almost like a completely different person compared to how she was with me. "Emile Danko meet Rie Meagher," _**So that's her last name.**_ They say that a name can hold power over someone, and now, with this new ability of mine, it only proved that. "She's working for me," My eyes left her momentarily so I could shoot Noah a curious gaze. "And will be handling the hard copy filing." My gaze drifted back to her and smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Ms. Meagher." I held out my hand. Even though physical contact would allow me to absorb some of her DNA and enable me to take her form, I just wanted to have the contact tell me I wasn't hallucinating her. However, she didn't accept my hand, and instead bowed her head. I blinked curiously but placed my hand back to my side. "We have work to do, Noah." His eyes scanned me skeptically before he turned away. "Ms. Meagher, I'll show you to the filing room." She went to look for Noah, as if to ask his permission, but he was gone. The same amusing glare that I had received a great deal of times reflected in her eyes. "Ms. Meagher?" She took a step towards me, telling me she was ready to head towards the filing room. I turned and lead the way. As we walked, and as soon as we were out of earshot, the temptation to tell her who I am was increasingly high, however, she is honest; the most truthful person I've ever known. She wouldn't lie to Noah if he chose to ask her how things went. No, I would have to keep my act going. However, the man I truly was came to a stress inducing conclusion: _**If she stays here, that vision will come true.**_ I stopped.

"Sir?" Her gentle English accent wondered. I turned to look at her.

"Why are you here, Ms. Meagher?" I asked while raised eyebrow. "I'm sure there were better employment options," _**Much safer environments.**_ "Out there for you."

"I imagine there were, Mr. Danko - " Before she could continue, I cut her short. I didn't want to hear the name everyone referred to him as.

"Emile."

"Emile, but I felt like I needed to be here. Call it instinct." If I could roll my eyes, I would, however I simply stepped closer to her. So close, in fact, that I could feel the warmth of her body touch my clothes.

"Your instinct could get you killed. Do you realize that? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Ms. Meagher." The humanity in me that she brings out was glad it was me she was dealing with. Then again, I hopefully lead Danko astray when he and I conversed before I took Martin's ability.

()

"So," I turned my attention towards Danko. "Who's the girl?"

"A hostage. When I realized she had nothing to offer me, I let her go." That wasn't a complete lie, especially if Rie is right about her not being like me. However, I was still interested in learning the secrets she was hiding from me.

()

"I understand that, Emile, however, I'm not afraid." _**She's admirably headstrong, but foolish.**_ I closed the little gap there was between us. I was so close that I could feel our bodies touching, and I could smell the peach scent that filled her hair.

"You should be." I warned in a whisper. _**You don't know what Danko is capable of.**_ I had to try and protect her; her secrets belonged to me. I will kill anyone who hears them.

"Sir, Mr. Bennet hired me to do a job, now, if you don't mind, that's what I'm going to do." With those words said, she stepped away from me. "Good day, Mr. Danko." Moments passed, and after she was a good distance from me, I could barely pick up the words she muttered: "Creepy asshole." **_Good bye, Rie._** I thought with a sigh.

...

About five hours had passed, though it had felt like an eternity, since I had started. I was just finishing the entirety of a top of the shelf - one shelving unit complete out of ten - and went to climb down, only to have my heel slip on one of the steps. A gasp left my lips, and instinctively I shut my eyes. My butt, however, didn't make contact with the cold floor, instead they were met by warmth. My eyes went wide when I found myself in the arms of Noah Bennet.

"Isn't it common knowledge to watch where you step?" A sly smirk graced his lips as his tone mocked me. I puffed my cheeks, though they were probably rosy because of my rising frustration. I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up." I stated simply with a snort. "What brings you in for a visit, Mr. Bennet?"

"Noah please." His slyness faded as he put me back onto the ground. "I need to get out of here. Thought it may be best if you come with me." I tilted my head. "You don't belong here. Not among people that work here." Before anything else could be said, there were a barrage of boots heading this way. I could see that the demeanor Noah had immediately shifted; he was now quite anxious.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered. His eyes looked at me curiously, though the anxiety was high. "Do you?" He glanced towards the door way, and nodded. With a wave of my hand, and a chilly white mist encircling his body, Noah had now taken on the appearance of the male security officer I had met earlier. Some men who were armed stopped at the door. _**Noah is in the center of all problems, it seems.**_

"Have you seen Mr. Bennet?" One of the soldiers asked, a certain hostility in his tone. The reply left my lips ever so smoothly.

"I have, but Mr. Bennet isn't here with me anymore." I stated. Theoretically it's not a lie, since I have him disguised. He hit the door frame with his hand and left.

"Come on." The man in the metaphoric mask said as he grabbed my wrist. He lead me out of the building, and carefully to his car. As soon as we were inside, the disguise wore off. "How did you do that?" Noah questioned. I looked down towards my fingers and played with them nervously.

"I'm not normal, Noah, but I'm not like anything you've encountered before..." I closed my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. "What I did back there is only a glimpse of what I can do, but I'm not like Sylar nor am I like Peter Petrelli; what you saw - what you lived - was magic." I looked over to him. I didn't expect an expression any different than what he had; curious, yet judgmental. "Figures you wouldn't believe me..." I murmured. "It's 'magic' after all." A heavy sigh left my lips, and I turned away from him. My eyes focused on the outside, just as they had most of the time with Sylar. Hours passed, daylight turned to darkness, and I had drifted off.

...

I glanced towards Ms. Meagher, who had nodded off to sleep, and smiled a small smile. Though the whole thing with her 'magic' business was confusing, and I didn't know how to respond, she looked out for me. _**She protected me.**_ I would have never seen it coming. This woman was unlike any other, and all of this proved that I had made the right decision to bring her with me. She didn't belong in that world.

...

"Ms. Meagher." I felt a gentle push on my arm. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Noah looking at me. I smiled a tired smile.

"Yes, Mr. B - erm, I mean, Noah?" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. We were in a ghost town-looking place; abandoned desert-like surrounding, with rundown cabins that reminded me of campgrounds. "This our destination?" I looked towards him once more, earning a nod. He climbed out of the car and stood towards the front of it. I glared and made out a feminine figure. _**Claire.**_ I smiled before getting out of the car.

"Dad..." She ran towards him and they embraced one another.

"Rie this is my daughter, Claire." Claire pulled from her father's arms and looked at me. "Claire, this is Rie Meagher." I smiled warmly and held out my hand. She was cautious. "She's the reason I'm able to be here. She saved me, Claire." My face flushed.

"It was nothing." I murmured as I hid behind my bangs bashfully. With that reassurance, Claire took my hand and shook it, smiling warmly.

"She's as big a part of the future as we are." I followed the voice to see Angela Petrelli. "It's nice to meet you, Rie. I'm Angela Petrelli, but you already knew that, didn't you?" **_Her dreams determine the future,_** I thought. _**But how could she possibly know that I know her name?**_ She gestured for me to join her, and I obliged. I was careful with my footing as I walked around the edges of the dug holes her sons were digging. I cringed upon seeing the skeletons. Honestly, she kind of reminded me of Regina as the Evil Queen, but, like Regina, I knew I had nothing to fear from her. "Once we're done here, we can get properly acquainted." I nodded and she handed me a shovel. I took an area a few feet from Peter, surrounded by Nathan, Claire, and Noah. Everything that's transpired from my arrival in this reality was a mess, yet I seemed to fit into place. Honestly, though, I kind of wish I could have arrived before. Hell, I wish I had been with Peter when he was in the future when Sylar was something I still could see him being; a wholesome family man. Yes, I still believe he can be that way, I just won't hold my breath. I gripped the shovel and began to dig. It was then that I realized: _**I am seriously out of shape...**_


	9. Towards the Future

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **8.) Towards the Future  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

My face tingled as the transformation transpired; I claimed the face of a security guard I had passed when I masqueraded as Danko earlier today. This was temporary, though, as I have bigger plans to initiate. I took this chance to wander towards the filing room. The person previously inside nowhere to be seen. My teeth ground together knowing who was responsible for her disappearance. _**Bennet.**_ Noah Bennet had the tendency to learn secrets; he was like the spy's spy. I heard the cracking of my knuckles as I clenched the door frame. I would find them; Rie will be placed somewhere only I can access, and Noah will face a whole new side of me. "What are you doing?" Danko's voice asked. "Who are you looking for?" I pushed away from the door's entryway, and turned to him.

"No one. I was simply surprised by how much cleaner this room looks." I lied with a smirk. "Someone is digging." I nodded my head towards the filing room. "They need to be found immediately." Danko nodded in agreement. As he prepared his resources, I began to brainstorm my ultimate gameplan.

...

Hours had passed, we were digging all through the night. There were so many bodies. _**So many people died here...**_ "This is just wrong; digging up these graves." Peter spoke solemnly. _**He's right.**_ "I don't know why she's making us do this."

"Mom has her reasons, Pete. She'll share when she's ready. Give it time." Nathan reasoned. A few moments passed and I had enough. _**I can't do this anymore!**_ I had to stop. I threw the shovel down and jumped out of my hole.

"Are you alright, Rie?" Peter asked as he walked over to me. I looked over to him with tears forming in my eyes.

"All these people had loved ones who never saw them again." I had to bite my bottom lip to refrain from letting loose a sob. "I could very well end up like them..." I turned my head away from him and shut my eyes. Thankfully I had my side bangs, otherwise he'd have seen the tears that fell.

"Don't talk like that, Rie." The younger Petrelli said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know about anyone else here, but I won't let anything happen to you." Peter was a lot like me - when he wasn't being an idiot: compassionate, brave, headstrong, and selfless. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. His body went stiff for a moment, but loosened immediately after so he could return my embrace. A couple minutes passed and I pulled away. "Come on." Peter grabbed my hand and lead me away from everyone else. _**Where are we -**_ He stopped when Angela stood before us. "What are we doing here, mom?" Peter wondered as he released my hands so his could dig into his pockets. "You said we came here to find your sister," I turned my gaze onto Angela, my eyes wide. _**She has a sister?**_ Then again, I only got so far into the series. "We didn't know you had a sister. Look, we need some answers, mom, what happened out here?" I don't know if I wanted to find out. I took a step back, getting the attention of both Angela and Peter.

"I appreciate you bringing me along, Peter, but I don't want to know." The smile on my face was almost nonexistent.

"Rie..." His voice trailed.

"Sorry..." I damn near whispered. I stepped away from them, and walked around the ruins of the campground-like place. Just as I was about to turn back, the wind picked up. _**What the hell?**_ I glanced round. I covered my eyes as sand began to whip through the windstorm. It only seemed to get worse with each step I took. I lost my footing and fell forward, hitting my head against an unseen object. I blacked out immediately. What felt like an eternity of floating in darkness passed, and I found myself slowly becoming conscious due to the voices I heard and the barking that echoed in my ears.

"Is she OK, daddy?" Questioned a young boy.

"I don't know, buddy." Answered a familiar voice. _**Sylar?**_ My body was lifted from the ground and moved. "Go take Mr. Muggles into your room; I'll look after her." I began to stir as soon as my body was laid against something plush. My eyes blinked open, and, low and behold, the familiar face of Sylar was hovering close to mine as he knelt beside me. The glasses he had worn when before he became Sylar were framing his concerned brown eyes.

"Sylar?" The man I had come to know raised a thick black eyebrow at me. _**Wait a sec...**_ This wasn't Sylar; no, it was Gabriel - the reformed Sylar. How do I know? Because, he looked just the way he had in the last episode I watched with Henry,  I Am Become Death. _**You got what you wished for, Rie.**_ I thought bitterly. He tilted his head for a moment, only to lean close to me.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" His eyes were narrowed to a glare. I took a breath.

"My name is Rie Meagher, and I don't know how I got here." I answered honestly. He tilted his head towards me to hear for a change in heart rate or breathing - common tells of a lie - but I was calm as ice. No pun intended. "We've met before, but in an alternate timeline..." I paused and glanced way from him. "You were still Sylar, and pretty curious about the secrets I hold." My eyes drifted back to his, which had eased into a stare. "But, seeing how you're not him anymore," I pushed myself to sit up. "I guess I can tell you about me, but only if you listen with an open mind." I mentioned with a small smile. "No mental boundaries." I looked up to see the young boy, Gabriel's son, Noah come down the stairs.

"You're OK!" He cheered with a cute little grin. He climbed up onto the couch beside me. "What are you talking about?" I glanced towards him.

"He certainly has your curiosity." I stated with a grin. Gabriel glanced towards his son. "I was going to tell your father a story." The young boy's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Can I hear it, too?" I looked towards Gabriel, who was looking at me once more.

"I see no harm in it." He smiled towards his son. I shifted on the couch to make room for Gabriel. He picked his son up and sat him in his lap.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who, like Cinderella, wasn't appreciated by the people she lived with, they didn't like her and they proved that daily by treating her terribly. The only one to show her any love was her mother. As if her father and brothers hadn't made her feel any more like an outsider, when she was was six years-old, she learned that she can use magic." Noah's mouth hung open.

"Magic?" Noah echoed. I smiled and nodded.

"Magic. She could control snow and plants." He leaned closer to me. _**He's so cute.**_ I thought with a giggle. "However, that wasn't the only thing that made her special. She was also a princess."

"Like Aurora!" Noah yelled. I chuckled.

"Yes, but she didn't find that out til she was thirteen. This girl faced many hardships in that household, but no matter what she went through, she remained strong because of her mother. Unfortunately, her happiness didn't last long, because her mother passed away a week before she turned thirteen." His smile dropped and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "On her birthday, she learned of the evil that exists in the world, and she ran away." He looked as if he were on the verge of tears. My hands cupped his cheeks. "Worry not, sweetheart, the girl found sanctuary. She found it in Snow White and Prince David." His sorrow had gone, and the flabbergasted-ness resurfaced.

"She knows Snow White?" The boy wondered.

"Yes, she was adopted by her. But Snow White wasn't the only fairytale character she came to know; she met many. Most of them were great people, but there was quite a handful who were unsavory, to say the least."

"Like Captain Hook in Neverland?" Noah asked.

"Yes, she has traveled to Neverland, but Captain Hook wasn't a bad guy... At least, he wasn't a villain; more like an anti-hero - someone who does bad things with good intentions." Gabriel was simply in awe. "She lived an eventful life, to say the least, but unfortunately, now she is in a place where she may never return to her family." Noah gasped. "She must try to find someone - anyone - who can help her find her way back home."

"That's it?" The boy pouted.

"For now." I patted his cheek. "We write our own stories, little one, and only she can finish hers." He pushed off of Gabriel's lap.

"I'm going to help finish her story!" Noah claimed before he ran upstairs. _**Oh dear.**_ I giggled.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" My attention was put back on Gabriel.

"Believe what you want." I shrugged. "It doesn't change the truth."

"You know fairytale characters?"

"Many, yes." I answered swiftly. He leaned back into the couch, seeming to allow it to soak in.

"Your powers could still be claimed by Sylar, couldn't they?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He was calm, and I could tell it was just a question asked out of innocent curiosity.

"No." My answer was brief. He tilted his head in wonder. _**I should've known that wouldn't be enough.**_ I thought with a sigh. "My powers aren't caused by an abnormality in my genetic coding, unlike the powers he used to steal. It is, as I told Noah, real deal magic, and one of magic's strong suits is it's elusiveness. If he were to saw open my head, my magic would disappear and find someone worthy of it." Before anything more could be said, Noah opened his bedroom door.

"Can you start on waffles, daddy?" He called. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Sure thing, champ!" Gabriel replied. The couch shifted telling me he was moving. "I only portioned enough mix for the two of us - "

"Don't worry about it," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Could I offer you some coffee, then, Rie?" The way Gabriel said my name made my heart skip a beat. The kind gentleness in his tone was relieving.

"I don't drink coffee, but I'll take a hot chocolate." I looked up at him with a warm smile, which was returned. As soon as his back turned away from me, my smile dropped at a sudden thought: _**I can't get too attached.**_ I mentally noted. _**They won't live to see tomorrow.**_ I bit the bottom of my inside lip to fight the tears that threatened to gather. I took a moment to gather myself and pushed off the couch to join him in the kitchen. "I think I know why I was able to meet all those fairytale characters," I mentioned quietly, successfully obtaining his attention. "I am the daughter of one." I lifted my head and looked him square in the eyes. "My mother was known as the Snow Princess; she was the daughter to the spirit of winter, Father Frost, and the spirit of spring, Spring the Beauty." The kettle went off and he pulled it from the element.

"So that's why you can use both snow and plant powers..." His voice trailed.

"Mhm." He poured the water into my mug and put a spoon in it. "You wouldn't happen to have - " He came close to me, causing a squeak to leave my mouth, only to reach in the cupboard and pull down a bag of mini marshmallows. I tilted my head in wonder, but got a sly smile from him.

"What kind of father doesn't have mini marshmallows for his son's hot chocolate?" His smile only grew before he stepped back.

"Smart ass." I commented before opening the bag.

"Thank you." He bowed his head. I simply rolled my eyes. I took the mini marshmallows and lined the rim. Thankfully he had some whipped cream out, so I took a spoon of that, and put a dollop in the middle. I then began to look around his spice rack. "What are you doing?" I grabbed the ground cinnamon and sprinkled some on top. _**I wish I had a cinnamon straw...**_ "You have a strange sense of taste."

"Hey, I don't go judging you, pal." I muttered with a brief glare. He simply chuckled.

"Fair enough." As he prepared the mix, he looked up at me. "You said something about coming from an alternate timeline," He began to whisk the mix. "What did you mean?" I let loose a strangled sigh.

"Many things happen in it that timeline that would prevent this present from happening. Good and bad." He stopped whisking and looked at me. "I think the only reason I was able to enter into it was because it can still be a possibility; at least when it comes to you and little Noah." A solemn smile graced my lips. He seemed so confused, but he finished mixing the batter. "Elle may not be his mother in the timeline I come from, but that doesn't mean he won't exist." I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his arm. "Sylar could still be reformed." My smile grew stronger. "I've seen someone who's heart was completely black from the wicked things he's done do heroic and good things. The opportunity just needs to present itself." He stared into the waffle iron before loading the mix into it.

"I don't know about that." He commented. "If I were you, I would avoid Sylar at all costs." He looked towards me, and I just stood there looking like an idiot with my head tilted. "You're different, Rie," He closed the lid. "You're perfectly in-tune." I blinked at him curiously. He took a rubber spatula and tapped his head. "Everything up there is working perfectly; you know who you are and what you're capable of." He stepped towards me, closing the gap between us. "You're perfect." My face flushed and my breath got caught in my throat. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. His aura shifted, though. "And if you know Sylar like you said you do, he knows how synchronized you are, too." He went back towards the waffle iron. "You may be able to save him, or you'll become his obsession. Trust me, you don't want to be his obsession. He will kill to know your secrets, and kill anyone who knows them." I looked down towards his balled fists.

"It's alright, Gabriel." My hand touched his in a comforting manner. "I'm a tough girl." I said with a wink. "Besides, I'm around Gabriel Grey right now, and I am definitely not complaining." I giggled. If Gabriel was right about Sylar, than no one would be safe around me when I returned to the past. _**Stop it, Rie.**_ I mentally scolded myself. I pulled my hand away when there were little pitter patter of Noah's feet.

"What's up, champ? How are you doing, man?" Gabriel stepped away from the waffle maker and picked Noah up. At this point he would have said 'good to see you', but they already had their waking meet when I was found, presumably by Mr. Muggles. He lifted him high into the air. "Who wants some waffles?" He put Noah in a tall white chair. "Who else should get some waffles?" There was barking from the little Pomeranian, Mr. Muggles.

"Mr. Muggles." The boy said shyly. I smiled at the adorable moment unfolding before me, but then realized it was familiar. _**Wait a second...**_ This was when Peter showed up to talk to Sylar.

"OK we'll give some to Mr. Muggles." My attention went towards the living room where Peter was now coming from. "Excuse me, Rie." Gabriel spoke as he weaved around me to see the barking dog. "Only 'cause you're a good doggy, yes, yes." He kissed the top of Mr. Muggles' head. "Always such a good dog, yes you are a good dog." He finally noticed Peter. He straightened his posture. "Peter, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in so long." He made his way over to him and embraced him. Much to be expected, past Peter blinked, clearly confused. "If you told me you were coming, I would have made extra." The smile on Gabriel's face was priceless, not to mention infectious. I leaned against the counter and smiled as I held my cup of hot chocolate to my lips.

"What's that taste like, Ms. Rie?" Noah asked as he looked at my cup.

"It's sweet with a bit of spice." I answered as I walked over to him. "Want to taste?" Noah looked towards Gabriel. "Don't tell me your daddy's got you worried about cooties?" I smiled playfully, before looking back towards Noah.

"No." Gabriel commented with a snort. "It's alright, Noah, Ms. Rie only wants to share." My smile eased into a normal one.

"Here." I put the mug in his hands. He tilted the cup a bit and took a sip. That sip turned into three. "Guess your daddy has to make it this way from now on, huh?" I giggled as he finished my cup.

"Noah..."

"It's fine, Gabriel," I grinned. "I don't mind sharing. Besides, the kid has good taste." I winked. Gabriel got a small pouring cup of pancake syrup, and put it in the microwave for twenty seconds. When it beeped, he pulled it out.

"What's the magic word?" Gabriel questioned.

"Abrakadabra." I simply smiled and shook my head. _**Sassy kid. Got it from Elle, no less.**_ I giggled when Gabriel tilted his head and looked at Noah, who was simply looking at his plate with a big goofy grin.

"Well, that's a magic word." I began to giggle uncontrollably. "So, that's close enough." Gabriel's eyes were on me, which only added more flame to my laughter. I sent some cold air through my body, cooling it's core, and thus making my laughter cease.

"Where's your scar, Uncle Peter?" Noah wondered. _**Oh shit.**_ My eyes fell on Peter. He seemed thrown off, and slightly anxious, especially when Gabriel looked at him.

"You know what? Grown ups have to have a little chat in the other room, so I'm going to get you started on your waffle." He began cutting the waffle for his son. "Alright, there you go. Be a good boy for Ms. Rie, OK?" Gabriel looked at me.

"Yes." The little boy agreed as he took the fork.

"Yes, I know you are. We'll just be in the other room, alright?" Gabriel looked towards me. "You don't mind, do you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Go ahead, me and this handsome devil will just talk about how I'm going to kidnap him." I teased with a poke to Noah's cheek, who giggled in response. I glanced towards Gabriel. "Go." I nodded towards Peter. I looked towards the alternate Petrelli. _**Peter, listen to him with an open mind.**_ He turned away and followed him into the room. I knew things would be a bit rocky in there, especially after Peter obtained Gabriel's ability. I saw how concerned Noah was, and I placed my hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

"Ms. Rie?" He looked up at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I smiled down to him.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" My face became hot as I blushed furiously. _**Oh, gods...**_

"Uh..." I coughed awkwardly. "I, uh..." I stuttered.

"You like daddy and me, don't you?" As embarrassed as I was, I smiled.

"Of course I do, honey. Your daddy has been a real prince charming, and you, dear sweet Noah, have been the most well behaved little boy I've ever met." I gave him butterfly kisses. "But," My blush deepened. "I don't think your daddy and I will be becoming a couple. I mean," I glanced away from the small child. "I do like-like your daddy, but - " I looked up to find Claire, Knox, and Daphne. "Noah - " But before I could advise him to run, Daphne had grabbed him, and Knox held him in place.

"Where are they?" Claire asked coldly. I narrowed my eyes, which caused her to hold up her gun, aiming it towards me.

"Daddy!" Called the frightened little boy.

"Not now, Noah." Replied Gabriel from the other room.

"Yes, now." Knox said.

"Help!" Noah cried. I balled my fists.

"Leave the kid alone." I looked towards Claire. "I don't care what either of those guys have done, but he's just a kid. An innocent little child." I was trying to reason with Claire. I could see a dim spark of humanity show in her eyes.

"No, he's collateral." Knox said with a sneer. I glared towards him.

"It's going to be OK, buddy." Noah's eyes went from his father towards me.

"Let's not make this harder than it already is, Peter," Claire looked towards him. "Come quietly and we'll leave them alone." _**No you won't.**_

"Don't do it, Peter. Teleport out of here with Rie now."

"I'm not leaving you. I brought this in your house." Peter, even with Gabriel's ability, was still the hero I wanted to be.

"No," Claire hissed. "This was my house. You took everything from me." Bitterness hung on every word.

"Claire, I never meant for you - "

"Shut up." She moved the gun towards Gabriel. "What's it going to be? The boy or you?" Daphne was completely uncomfortable with this situation, I could see it. Then again, she was a mother. "You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?"

"First, let the boy go." Peter requested.

"Not til you're dead."

"You're going to kill me?" Peter wondered, tilting his head. _**She gunned down the future you, what more do you need?!**_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"One bullet to the back of the head should do the trick. Then, I'll let the boy and girl go."

"I'm not the guy you want to kill." Peter was still trying to reason with her. "This is me." She loaded the barrel. "You're not going to kill me."

"Yes, I am."

"What happened to you?" I facepalmed. _**Dude, the Claire you know is gone.**_ "How'd you get this way?"

"I learned how to take care of myself." Peter used his super speed and hit Claire. Daphne ran over to hit Peter, successfully throwing him through the door. Knox let go of Noah, who ran to his father.

"Noah!"

"Daddy!" He stood beside his father, frightened to death.

"Go hide over there." I went to run towards Noah, only to have Knox grab me by my hair and throw me aside. "I understand your power; you get stronger with fear. I'm not afraid of you." I pushed off the ground. _**I have to save him.**_ Even though I knew it wouldn't change anything, Noah didn't deserve to die, and Gabriel didn't deserve that loss.

"But he is."

"Noah, run!" I stood and poofed over to the area, but I was a second too late. Gabriel was used as a human bowling ball, had made contact with the island seats. Gabriel pushed the broken kitchen furniture away from him to find Noah's motionless body. _**No...**_ My legs gave out, and I collapsed. Tears formed and fell freely from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel..." I whimpered. He looked towards me pure sorrow reflecting in his eyes. He rested Noah's head on the ground and turned his attention to Knox. He stood up with a dark glare in his eyes, and began to hit him. His hands began to light up, a sure sign that he was going to go nuclear. I went in front of him, between him and Knox. "Gabriel."

"They killed him." He had no control.

"Gabriel!" Peter called as he went close to him. A white light surrounded me and I found myself back in the desert surrounding. I was hit by car lights and then there was a car door opening. "Rie!" I looked towards Peter with tears in my eyes, before wrapping my arms around him, and completely broke down. "Rie?"

"You remember me, don't you?" I asked, lifting my head. "From the alternate future with Gabriel." Peter's eyes searched mine. "That's where I've been." His arms tightened around me.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." He laced his arm around my shoulder as he guided me back to a car. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in.

"We were worried about you, Rie." Nathan said from up front. "Where'd you - "

"What matters is she's found." Angela interrupted. Peter went into the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt, and then looked towards my hands.

"It's alright." Nathan spoke. "You're OK." I tilted my head and looked at him, wearing a fake smile.

"Thanks, Nathan." I rested my head on his shoulder, looking towards the rear-view mirror; Peter was looking at me. I smiled weakly before allowing myself to some much needed sleep. _**I'll never forget you, Gabriel...**_


	10. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).

* * *

 **9.) Everything Has Changed  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

I was rummaging through Nathan Petrelli's office, trying to find something with his DNA on it. **_Fuck._** I thought with narrowed eyes. I went for the final drawer, with little hope to find something successfully. However, when I opened the drawer, I found a clear container holding a bristle brush. I held it up and examined it. _**This will do.**_ Holding it in my hand, I made my way towards his decorated wall. "Look at the ribbons," Mother gasped. "It's all so pretty."

"He was born with a silver spoon." Bitterness hung on every syllable. "He was given everything; money, schools, family." I held the photo of Nathan and Peter.

"Yes," Mother agreed. "But you have a gift; you're special. You didn't need anybody to help you, and now you'll be a senator. I am so proud." _**Who I am will never be good enough for her.**_

"Stop it."

"What's the matter?" It would seem I struck a nerve. "You know you're better than him. You're better than all of them." _**Not all of them.**_

"I'm not better." I said simply. "I killed you."

"It was an accident." _**No, it wasn't.**_ "You didn't mean to kill me."

"It wasn't an accident." I admitted. "Don't you understand? I wanted you to die. The way you looked at me," I paused as the memory flashed in my mind. "Like I was some kind of a monster. I felt so small, and you came at me with those scissors." My eyebrows knit together. "How can I be special? How can I be anything when I killed the only woman who ever loved me?"

"So that's how you lost yourself... Why you brought me back..." Mother seemed to have stumbled across a conclusion. "I forgive you, Gabriel." She looked towards the wall.

"I'm so sorry."

"And now you can be anything you want. Be a senator, or maybe even president of the United States." She mused before fumbling with the brush.

"You're right." I picked it up. "I can be anything I want. I can be president." I closed my eyes as I began to brush the bristles against my thumb. My face tingled as I transformed into Nathan. "I won't let you down, mom." But mother wasn't the only person I was looking to impress. _**Maybe now I'll get her attention.**_

...

 _ **How could I go from not knowing who she is one second to to knowing who she is the next?**_ I thought as I looked back at her sleeping form. When I thought about the alternate future we had met it, she was one of the most compassionate and caring people I've met. Unfortunately for all of us involved, she wasn't able to get to Gabriel's son in time. I could remember how heart-wrenching it was seeing the heartbreak in her eyes when the kid's lifeless body so vividly. She had a good heart, that's for sure. We pulled into the parking lot of a local diner. "Rie." Nathan gave her a gentle shake. Her eyes opened. "Let's get some food in you." She straightened herself out and stretched her limbs. Nathan climbed out of the car and she looked at me.

"Coming?" Her tired voice wondered. I smiled.

"Yeah." We both got out of the car. I held the door open for her, and we both entered. She took a seat beside Claire and smiled. _**Regardless of what went down, she is still treating Claire the way she did before...**_ Rie ordered a strawberry milkshake and french fries. As soon as she finished hers, she'd steal from Claire.

"Hey!" My blonde haired niece exclaimed, but she wore a smile. Rie simply grinned, dipping the stolen fries in honey, and ate them. "That's kind of really gross."

"Nu uh!" Rie debated with puffed cheeks. "It's good." She stole a small fry from Claire, dipped it in honey, and then shoved it into Claire's mouth. She seemed as though she was about to spit it out til she began to chew.

"OK, I take it back. That's good." The young females exchanged smiles as they shared Claire's fries. Seeing all of us gathered like this felt right, even with Rie. _**Maybe mom's right; she belongs here.**_

()

Mom's attention fell on Rie as she was walking away. "She's remarkable." Mom said.

"Yeah, she's something." I agreed. "But you're avoiding my question: what are we doing here?" Mom simply patted my cheek.

"We need her to help build a better future, Peter. She belongs here. With us."

()

I looked up and saw mom and Nathan rejoin us at the table; mom was hugging the book belonging to her sister, Alice, in her arms.

"OK, please someone say something." Claire didn't hide her discomfort. Everyone looked among themselves.

"How are the fries?" Mom asked. I smiled, but I had to acknowledge reality.

"Look, this isn't a company." I glanced to everyone around the table. "This is a family." When I looked at Rie, she sent me a curious gaze.

"Even you, Snow." Claire stated as she nudged Rie's side.

"There's a big difference." I added. "Families have the capacity for forgiveness." Nathan and I exchanged looks. _**The elephant needs to be addressed.**_

"You mean that?" He wondered.

"We're stronger together than we are apart." I looked towards Rie who was smiling into her straw. "No more hunting. We gotta make our existence secret."

"How's Rie going to do that?" Claire asked. "She sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Thanks, Claire." Rie went about blowing bubbles into her milkshake.

"We'll try to put our lives back together." Noah said, his eyes on his daughter.

"So what now?" Claire inquired.

"I go back to Washington, take ownership of my mistakes, talk to the president." _**Is this the right way to go about it?**_

"Looks like you already have." Claire pointed out. All of us looked towards the small television.

"Real purpose back to the White House." A Nathan clone spoke on TV. It was live footage, too. "And I promise you."

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan asked.

"Sylar." Noah answered.

"Nothing will ever be the same." The clone said. "Thank you all very much."

"How's he doing this?" Claire wondered.

"He's a shapeshifter." Noah enlightened. "And now, he's one hand shake away from being the most powerful man on Earth." My attention fell on Rie, who seemed to be looking at her hands.

"Maybe the president won't meet with him." Claire supposed.

"You kidding me? After that vid trial, I'm sure my staff is arranging a sit-down as we speak." Nathan presumed.

"We need a plan." _**Noah's right. We can't just jump into this.**_

"No," I looked at my brother. "I gotta do this myself, Noah."

"You made that mistake before, Nathan; trying to do it all by yourself. It doesn't work." Mother leaned forward.

"She's right. We can help you." Claire stated. _**We're stronger together. All of us.**_

"Look, I don't have to fight him; I just need to make sure that he doesn't meet the president first."

"Sylar will expect that; he'll be waiting for you." Noah wasn't wrong; Sylar is one of the most calculative people I've ever met.

"He'll know he'll be targeted. We need to make sure that what we do isn't expected; think outside of the box." I glanced towards Rie. She seemed to know quite a bit about Sylar. "Otherwise, whatever move we make will be futile." I knew Nathan was set on this decision.

"I'll go with you." I said while leaning forward, however, to be expected, he shook his head.

"I started this, Pete, I gotta end it." I watched as Nathan stood up, and left the table. There was a screech from my left side. Rie was standing from her seat.

"Excuse me." Rie bowed her head.

"Rie - " I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes reflected her honesty. "I can't." She threw down her napkin and ran outside. _**Rie...**_ All I could do, til we had some kind of update, was hope both of them would be alright. _**Keep her safe, Nathan.**_


	11. Make Your Move

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Heroes_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Heroes_ , it's story and it's characters, are owned by Tim Kring and NBC. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Eiry Meagher and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** **_Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is reliving a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character. The music will be credited in the author's notes. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter, or story, theme.  
 **3:** The song for this story is "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts, the _Once Upon a Time_ OST(original soundtrack).  
 **4:** I know that some situations have been changed, and will be, especially with the Sylar and Claire scene, but there is another player - Rie - here, and the point of the fanfiction is to utilize her in however many ways I can to enhance characters(in some form or another). I would also like to point out that I haven't quite worked out if anything romantic - relationship-wise - will come from this(be it with Sylar, Peter, or anyone else), but Sylar's actions in this chapter will be obsessive, and possessive "notice me" type of thing - Gabriel warned Rie about it in chapter 8.

* * *

 **10.) Make Your Move  
** ***  
This waking nightmare lingers... When will the mirror stop telling lies? I don't know where I've been, or where i'm going, but I can't do it alone. I'm reaching out... Rescue me! Show me who I am, 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends.  
***

"Nathan!" I called to the eldest Petrelli brother, as I grabbed his arm. "Though your heroic actions are admirable, I am NOT just going to sit here and do nothing. That's not who I am." I clenched my fists. "I'm a hero; I protect people. That's what I do. So," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me." My eyes locked with his, my lips curled into a tight line. I was serious, and I think he could sense that. "Whether you like it or not." A sigh left his lips.

"Alright, but rest assured, Rie, I'm not letting him get near you." I rolled my eyes.

"I appreciate the thought, Nathan, but I can handle myself." A chuckle left his lips.

"I don't doubt that." His arms wrapped around my waist. "Ready?" I nodded. His grip tightened, and then I saw everything disappear into the night. Not long after, we landed outside of a building. "Wait here." I opened my mouth, but he stopped me before I began. "Ma said you were important, that we should protect you; let me do that." I glanced away from him. I folded my arm across my chest and huffed in frustration.

"Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm coming in guns blazing." He patted my head before walking inside. It didn't take long for trouble to rear it's ugly head, though; a gunshot echoed through the building, and a couple more after that. "Nathan!" I waved my hands, and poofed outside the office door. Nathan and Sylar were both on the ground, motionless. Sylar had a switchblade shoved into the back of his head - which had me cringe for a second - and Nathan had two taser darts in his back.

"Such a waste. You could have been so helpful, just didn't know your place." _**I won't let you get away with this.**_ I narrowed my eyes and made a sword appear in my hand. "Agent Gordon, I need a clean up crew - " I stepped inside, my blade at the ready.

"Don't move." I warned as my sword was aimed at the right side of his neck. His body become stiff; I guess he wasn't expecting anyone other than his agents. **_Never let your guard down; you never know who or what is prepared to strike._**

"I didn't expect Nathan to have company." Danko stated.

"I hope you don't underestimate all your opponents, Mr. Danko." I smirked.

"Have we met?" _**Are you kidding me?**_

"What do you mean? We met at Building 26. You were setting off ALL my 'creep' alarms." I informed with a glare.

"Look, little girl, I've never met you." I lowered the blade, ever so slightly, as my glare weakened. "Sylar can shapeshift now; if we did cross paths at Building 26, as you claim, it was him." I glanced towards the unmoving corpse which belonged to Sylar. _**Figures.**_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. _**However, Danko's**_ ** _far from innocent._** I narrowed my eyes to a glare, and lifted my sword once more.

"You're still my enemy." Before I knew it, Danko whipped around, grabbing my wrist, twisting it so the blade fell from my grip, as his right hand clutched my neck, pushing me against the wall. However, I couldn't help but be stunned; this wasn't in response to Danko's actions, though, Sylar was standing behind him - very much alive. The agent's gaze followed mine and watched as Sylar pulled the knife from his head. Sylar looked at the knife, then to Danko, to me, and back to Danko.

"That hurt." Danko pulled away from me. "Shapeshifting; gotta love it." The agent pulled out his gun, and before he could shoot, Sylar telekenetically threw him backward, holding him right beside me. "The changes don't just happen on the outside, either." He approached Danko, which also brought him closer to me. "You remember that little off switch in the back of my head? I moved it." Sylar's eyes landed on me. "Nice to see you again, Rie." I simply rolled my eyes. **_I_** **_see_** **_he_** **_hasn't_** **_changed_** **_at_** **_all._**

"Whatever." I muttered bitterly.

"Go ahead, get it over with." Sylar held the knife towards Danko. "My men will be here any moment to collect Nathan."

"Shhh." He pressed the knife against Danko's lips. "I know."

"And her." Danko nodded towards me. Sylar stepped away from him, and looked towards me.

"Like I said before, she has nothing I want; she isn't like me; she isn't special, and that's why I let her go." As true as it was - I'm not like him, or the others for that matter - why was he defending me? Was Gabriel right about him wanting to hoard my 'secrets' to himself?

"She nearly decapitated me with a sword." Danko barked.

"I missed that?" Sylar asked with raised eyebrows, his eyes falling on me. "Damn. I wish I could have seen it." A dark smirk played on Sylar's lips. "Danko and I need to talk privately, so I'll need you out of commission." **_What_** **_are_** **_you_** **_-_** Before I could finish my thought, I was thrown against the wall with Sylar's telekeneic ability, and lost consciousness.

...

"You see, Danko, I have plans for them." I flipped Nathan over with my mind. "Hell," I moved his body in front of me, beside Rie's unconscious form. "I have plans for all of us."

"You're gonna kill them." Danko stated. _**Safe**_ _ **assumption, but not accurate.**_ "After all, she knows you're alive." I nodded my head back and forth, convincing him that I was musing the idea, but in truth I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to see what it was that had the hunger inside yearn for what lies within her head, but I didn't want to kill her; I've never faced a challenge like her before, and, frankly, it's the most fun I've had since my birth.

"I'll take care of them later, right after I absorb all of Nathan's memories - a little ability Angela Petrelli will feed me like a snack - because Nathan, and by Nathan I mean I, have a rendezvous with destiny tomorrow." I stepped closer to Danko. "The president's giving a little speech at the Stanton Hotel, Senator Petrelli's going to be there to have a little meeting with him afterwards."

"What for?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just to shake his hand," Danko seemed confused. **_Not_** **_the_** **_sharpest_** **_tool_** **_in_** **_the_** **_shed,_** **_are_** **_you?_** "When I do, I'm going to be the most powerful man in the world." I could see the light bulb in his head go off.

"You better kill me right now," He said. "Because there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."

"I don't need to kill you," I mentioned with a smirk. "Because in about 30 seconds, there's not going to be a person on this planet who'll believe a word you say." I felt each muscle and bone morph inside me. I heard voices and turned towards the other door, across the room, and smirked at him. I bent down and picked up the gun I had dropped when I confronted Nathan, and opened the door. I loaded the gun, and readied myself. I leaned outside the door, and, as soon as I saw the agents, I gunned them down. I turned towards him, and released my invisible hold on him. I changed my appearance to that of Agent Taub. "I got him, he's in here!" I yelled, as I aimed the gun towards Danko. The other agents came, guns at the ready.

"You son of a bitch." Danko cursed, but my smirk only grew. _**I won't let you - or anyone - get in my way.**_

"What about Petrelli?" One of the agents asked.

"I'll take care of him." I answered.

"And the girl?" Questioned another.

"She's a bystander; wrong place, wrong time." I replied as I glanced towards them. "I'll make sure she gets home, safe and sound." My eyes fell on Rie. They grabbed Danko and lead him out. As soon as they were out of earshot, my appearance shifted back to it's original look, and took this time to make a game plan. However, before doing so, I looked towards Rie. Her chest rose and fell in a slow, steady motion. I knelt down beside her.

"So she's the girl who's won your heart..." Mother assumed as she knelt beside her.

"It's not like that." I argued. All she did, however, was lift her gaze.

"It's not?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I mean, for mother to imply that I had a romantic feelings for Rie? It's outrageous! I'm a serial killer who has taken dozens of lives for personal gain. Rie, however, is a hero, and I have no tolerance for heroes. Always have to be morally correct, and, not to mention, heroes always get in my way. How could I ever love someone, let alone a hero? I couldn't. Could I? Mother looked back towards the unconscious form.

"She's beautiful." She wasn't wrong; no one could debate Rie's beauty, and anyone who did were either wrong or lying. "Where is her family? They must be worried about her." She looked towards Rie.

"She hasn't talked about her family very much." _**Not that I cared to ask.**_ "It would seem her life is like a big secret, and, it seems as though I'm the last person she'd share it with." However with the little information she has given, I did recall her short comments, giving small tidbits about her family.

()

"A man who's like a father to me had his father sell him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Only what he sold him for was greater than money." I raised an eyebrow in wonder. "You wouldn't understand." She huffed.

"Try me." This challenge caused her to lean forward causing me to turn around and lean closer to her, oddly enough, as if she was telling me a secret.

"He was sold so that his father could obtain not-so eternal life, magic, and youth."

()

"Not all parents." Rie argued. I glanced towards the rear view mirror, while Luke looked back at her. "It depends on who you allow to take on the parental role. My birth father left my mother after they learned she was pregnant with me, and my birth mother died shortly after my birth because of... Complications." **_The labor was too much for her..._** Knowing that Rie was an orphan simply because her birth father abandoned her mother bothered me. Maybe it's because we finally have something in common, as bittersweet as that common ground was. I mean, yes, I was trying to find my birth father, but I didn't expect much from it. "My foster father and seven foster brothers hated me simply because of my gender, the boys were influenced by 'daddy'. My foster mother was the only one, out of eight others in the house, who loved me." **_So, if she has a foster mother_** **_who_** **_'loves_** **_her', why is she out_** **_getting_** **_into_** **_trouble_** **_instead_** **_of_** **_being_** **_with_** **_her?_** "My adopted parents, the ones I was referring to before," _**Right, she has mentioned something about them before.**_ I didn't care enough to pay attention, though. "Loved me. And, if I was like you two, they would fear my power, especially if I had little to no control over it, but not fear me." **_I doubt that;_** **_once_** **_people_** **_see_** **_what_** **_we_** **_can_** **_do,_** **_more_** **_so_** **_with_** **_me,_** **_they_** **_run_** **_for_** **_cover._** "All I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I am, every part of me, and I was."

()

 _ **Her family must be composed of saints to accept her for the handful she is.**_ She was a magnet when it came to trouble; it would seem she has a 'risk it all', so to speak, type of personality. The proof? She stayed around me even though she knew I was dangerous, and only someone who was A, who was reckless, or B, craved danger, would do such a thing. That being said, her precariousness was one of the more alluring things about her, but the most enticing thing about her was her synchronicity; she's not a broken person. Every piece of her fit together perfectly. Flawlessly. I placed my index and middle finger to her forehead, but didn't act on the temptations caused by my hunger. Whatever secrets she held, the hunger inside me lusted to rip them from her. The fact that I am unable to claim them now makes the hunger within me grow, anxiously awaiting their exposure. "You can keep her, Gabriel." **_But why would I keep her? Once her secrets are_** **_mine, there is_** **_nothing more she could offer_** **_me._** That wasn't entirely true, though. **_Well, she_** **_has_** **_made_** **_these_** **_past_** **_few_** **_days_** **_a_** **_bit_** **_interesting,_** **_to_** **_say_** **_the_** **_least, and I doubt she'll give her secrets away so easily._** "She can be yours." Mother said with a smile. I glanced away from Rie's body. _**Mine?**_ I shook my head. _**No, Elle was enough of a distraction; I don't want, or need, another.**_ But was that the truth? Was there a chance that a relationship with Rie would be different? "No one can stop you." She was right; I could shift my off switch, which means that I can't be killed unless someone has x-ray vision and super speed. I took these brief moments to scan the face of the unconscious female laying before me, memorizing every last detail.

"You're right, mother." My fingers traced down Rie's face. _**You and your secrets are mine.**_ No one would take that away from me. I stood went to fetch one of Nathan's suits, and returned to the secluded office. I undressed and redressed into the clean suit. As soon as I finished straightening the tie, I looked over my reflection. Once realizing I was satisfied with my apparel, I looked down towards Nathan's unconscious form. "Nathan." I swiftly kicked his foot. "Wake up." He wasn't coming to. I clenched my jaw in frustration, and walked over to him, crouching beside him. I smacked his cheek three times. "Hey, wake up." Still nothing. "I'm going to be convincing when we meet the president today, alright. I'm going to need all those sick, twisted memories of yours." I repeated the strikes - well, more like taps - to his face. I sighed in defeat. "Such a lightweight." I stood. "To hell with it." I grabbed the sleeve pins. "I've got plenty of memories with the stuff you've got laying around here anyway." I clipped them in place. I stepped into the main part of the room, and took a brief look towards Rie before venturing onward. "Your diploma says you graduated with honors." I brushed the cuff links with my fingertips. "These cuff links tell a different story. Politicians - "

"Sir?" I was interrupted. "There's someone here to see you, claims she's your daughter." _**Claire.**_ I thought with a glare.

"Oh, right." I shifted into Nathan and turned towards the young woman. "Send her in." The woman nodded to me and left. The door creaked, and I saw Nathan's blonde haired daughter enter the room. "Claire. I'm glad you finally made it."

"I was beginning to get worried about you."

"Did you find him?" Claire's tone reflected something I couldn't decipher.

"Sylar?" I had to make sure I played my role perfectly. "Yeah," Her eyes watched me as I walked towards her. "But he got away. He's going to the Stanton Hotel to meet the president in an hour. I'm going to intercept the president first and warn him."

"And tell him what?" She inquired. "That Nathan Petrelli is a look alike?"

"If I have to, yeah." I said simply. "Blow the lid off this whole thing. I'm going to do whatever it takes to shut down Building 26."

"And how do I know this is you?"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered. If she had heightened hearing as an ability, she'd hear the irregular heartbeat.

"How do I know you're not Sylar?" The truth is she doesn't. Not unless she had Matt Parkman around, anyway. My eyes left the cuff links I was playing with previously, in an anxious manner.

"Claire," I had to pick my words wisely. Claire, like Rie, was quite perceptive, but she was also quite gullible. "I'm me." Her eyes never left me. I grabbed the necklace around her neck, stroking the little heart charm, and absorbed the memories attached to it. "We've spent a lot of time together the last few days... Mexico." I released the necklace. "I was beginning to think that you knew me better than anyone else." I smoothed over. She seemed to accept it. **_Typical_** **_gullible_** **_Claire._**

"Sorry." She shook her head, and smiled.

"It's alright. Listen," I stepped away from her, and walked towards the room containing Rie and Nathan. "Why don't you stay here? I've got a car taking me to the Stanton Hotel. Lay low til I can clean this whole mess up."

"No, I want to come with you." I stopped at the door. "In case anything goes wrong." I turned to look at her.

"It's not going to be safe." **_If you try to get in my way, I WILL_** **_kill you._**

"So what?" Claire smiled. "I can't get hurt, and I need to help stop Sylar. It's time a put myself in the middle of this and make a difference." I nodded.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I opened the door before stepping into the room. I walked past Nathan, quickly glanced over to Rie, and grabbed the blazer to the suit. "You're right; if things do go south," I adjusted the blazer to fit the body, and turned to close the door. "I want you right there." I closed the door. "Right where I can see you." I buttoned the blazer closed. I walked towards her and offered my arm. She smiled accepting it. I had her convinced, which put me at ease. I opened the door and allowed her to exit. As I closed the door, I had a thought sent towards the resting woman: _**I'll be back for you.**_ We made our way outside and entered the car waiting for us.

"Is Rie alright?" I turned to look at her. _**So they've met...**_ I smiled solemnly.

"She's alright. I made sure of it." I looked forward, my gaze hardening. "No one's going to hurt her while I have a say in it."

"I didn't know you cared about her THAT much." I could hear the smile in her voice. "She's a little young for you, though." She giggled. "If you two get together, I'm not calling her 'mom'. Just for the record." Did Nathan have feelings for Rie? I glared towards the window at nothing in particular. _**He can't have her**_ _ **.**_

"Don't worry about that." My tone was calm though, though a dangerous rage burned within me, and I forced a smile. "I don't see that happening."

"In all seriousness, though, I wouldn't honestly mind if Rie became part of our family; she's really cool, and I can tell that she wouldn't take any of Sylar's shit. She's a fighter, strongest one I know." She smiled. Rie definitely didn't take me lightly; I'm a threat after all, but she isn't afraid to face me, either. The driver pulled into the parking lot. We exited the vehicle and made our way inside. As expected, they had security detail. They scanned everyone coming in. Claire looked over to me as they were finishing with me.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. I walked over to her. "We just tell them the president's in danger?"

"That will just send them down a rabbit hole, and then Sylar can become a rabbit." I was amused at my own joke. "We just gotta play it close to the best." I nodded forward, suggesting we move onward. "Follow my lead, OK?" She nodded.

"Nathan!" I looked towards a young man approaching us. "It's good to see you again." I didn't recognize him off the bat, so to avoid incriminating myself, I turned my attention towards Claire.

"This is my daughter, Claire. Claire this is," I took this man's hand and shook it. _**Thank god.**_ "Liam - "

"Samuels, President's Chief of Staff." Liam's smile turned towards Claire. "I live in America." She said as she looked between us.

"Your dad and I barely survived boarding school together." Liam put his arm around my shoulders as we walked together.

"Barely." I repeated with an uneasy smile. "I really appreciate the president giving us time this afternoon."

"Sure, he just slipped on stage; the speech usually lasts approximately ninety minutes." Liam informed.

"Whatever works for him, but I'd like the stick around, be close by." He looked back at me.

"Absolutely, we've got a suite upstairs." Liam's hand touched my arm. "Do me a favor, sign in right here," He lead us to a sign in table. "And Frank will show you how to get there. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Claire agreed, and Liam left us. I leaned over and readied to sign the sign in sheet. "It thought you were right handed?" _**Shit.**_

"Ambidextrous." I quickly spoke. "I can be a righty or lefty." I went towards the elevator. "Coming?" I allowed Claire to get in before me. Once we arrived at the suite I took off the blazer. "We can take it easy for now." Claire nodded in agreement before she sat on the couch. I was walking towards the window but stopped in my tracked as soon as I felt a cold pointed object pressed to the back of my neck.

"Not another move, Sylar." Rie's voice threatened. **_How did she get here_** **_so_** **_fast?_**

"Sylar?" Claire questioned in disbelief.

"Rie, perhaps you can sit and we can talk about this." I turned around only to see that Rie's hand was encased in ice, with sharp points aimed at my neck threateningly. _**So she does have an ability...**_ Her amethyst eyes were once again violet.

"That's my dad, Rie." I raised my hands. "He brought up Mexico. Only dad would know about us being in Mexico."

"Nathan is back at the office, Claire, wearing the same thing he was when we were at the diner." She informed causing Claire's eyes widened and fall on me. A smirk pulled at my lips.

"I shouldn't have expect any less from you, Rie." I shifted into my true self.

"I'm so sorry, Rie..." Claire said with a gasp. "He knew - "

"Your necklace - " She cut me off.

"You wore it in Mexico, didn't you?" Rie glanced towards Claire, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "I'll take that as a yes." Her dark purple irises fell on me. "Now, you're going to come with me, Sylar. You may be able to move that off switch of yours, but, if I have to, I will turn your brain to mush trying to find it." This new side of her was unexpected, but it was also quite becoming - attractive, even - she wasn't taking no for an answer. However, I wasn't ready to leave just yet; I wanted to accomplish what I came here to do.

"Not just yet, Rie." By using the Puppeteer's abilities, I lowered her hand with my own - no contact needed. I then twitched my index and middle fingers, forcefully pulling her towards me. I held her chin, tilting her head so our eyes could lock. "I have a meeting with the President, and then we can leave." My fingers brushed along her cheek, causing her body to shiver. "Be good, and stay right here." I changed back into Nathan and walked towards the window. A few minutes passed before the silence in the room was broken by Claire's phone ringing. I walked over to her and answered the phone disguised as her. "Hello?"

"Thank god." Noah sighed with relief. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Nathan."

"Are you sure it's him?" He asked. I held my index finger to my lips as I walked over to her.

"Oh, it's him. Don't worry." She glanced towards me, a clear sense hatred for me. "We're together."

"How do you know?" _**She didn't. Rie, however, knew it without a doubt.**_ That being said, I'm glad she's here; I have her here, safe by my side. I changed my appearance to my original form.

"Because it's me." I hung up the phone. "This is fun." I commented before leaning close to my pale haired beauty. I took a breath, savoring her scent, before going to sit on the couch. I released both of them from my invisible hold. "Get us some wine, won't you?" I sent Claire to fetch some wine while I sat on the couch. I brought Rie to sit parallel to me. Of course neither of them could deny my control. "Pinot sounds good, wouldn't you agree?" The cork popped.

"I don't like wine." She hissed bitterly, glaring towards me.

"My dad's on his way. He's going to stop you, and then I'm going to kill you." Claire said, pure malice in her tone. I turned her around and brought her over.

"No, actually, I am going to kill him." She set the bottle down. _**I quite like this ability.**_ I thought with a smirk. The Puppeteer's ability was fun to use. "Or, I'll have you kill him." She looked at me with widened eyes. "I haven't decided yet." Her glare reminded me of Rie's when I first made eye contact with her. "Come now, don't give me that look." I turned her away. My eyes fell on Rie who sent me the same glare Claire did. "Everybody dies some time." Claire reached for a couple wine glasses. "Well, almost everybody. Papa Petrelli, Momma Bennet, Mr. Muggles." I turned her, and she had two glasses ready. "What's your brother's name? Larry?"

"Lyle." She responded.

"Lyle." I repeated. "Right. He's going to die, too." I made her come forward again. She placed the glasses down; one in front of me and one in front of Rie. "As we speak, my father is dying." I mentioned casually. I forced her to sit in the couch beside Rie. I leaned forward. "Did I tell you I got to meet my real dad?" I began to pour the wine. "Boy, was that a disappointment."

"The apple didn't fall far from the tree." Rie muttered maliciously. "I can't believe..." The rest of her statement must have been thought, since I didn't hear her mutter.

"Believe what, exactly, Rie?" I poured her glass. A sigh of defeat left her lips.

"That I thought Gabriel was still in there. Somewhere." I raised an eyebrow at her curiously. _**Hm?**_

"You thought Gabriel - " A brief chuckle left my lips. "How interesting. You do realize that I am Gabriel - "

"No you're not." She spat maliciously. "You're Sylar." Her glare had returned. "Gabriel is the Dr. Jekyl to your Mr. Hyde." I raised my eyebrow at her words. _**Interesting reference.**_

"Touché." I spun the wine around in my glass. "Have you ever stopped to wonder at how much we all have in common?" I asked, changing the subject, before standing. "You two were adopted, I was adopted. Claire can't die," I made Rie grab her glass, and sat beside her. "I can't die." The glasses made a satisfying _clink_ sound when I tapped my glass against hers.

"Oh, you can die." Claire replied with a smile from the other end of the couch. "I'll make sure of it." I smirked and raised mine and Rie's glasses.

"You need to be stopped." Rie stated as she glanced towards me. "Everything you've done, and what you're doing... It's unacceptable. I'll stop you however I can, no matter how long it takes; I'll chase you til the end of time if I have to." I lifted my wine glass to my lips and smirked.

"So you can't die either? Well, I guess that's another thing we all have in common." _**We could be together. Forever.**_ I savored the thought, as a smirk played on my lips.

"Oh, I can, so can Claire, and so can you." She informed. Before anything else could be said, I shut both women's mouths momentarily, and inhaled the Pinot's scent.

"You'll get bored. After a hundred years of trying to off me while watching all your loved ones drop like flies."

"I'll keep trying to kill you for the rest of my life, I'm sure she will, too." Claire spat.

"Well, everyone needs a hobby." I shrugged before taking another sip of the wine. "As for you, Rie, your loved ones are nowhere to be found, but they too will die in time." My fingers laced with Rie's opalescent locks. "You may eventually forgive me." I leaned close to the woman I had become obsessed with, staring at her head as I heard the gears in her head twist and turn. "You may even love me." I nuzzled into her hair. "I mean, I'm not saying there aren't bridges that need to be built, but if we start building them now, who knows? You can be my First Lady."

"Take. It. Back." Rie's voice trembled causing me to pull away and look at her. Her irises were heterochromic with violet and lavender clashing. However, seeing the tears in her eyes made my blood run cold. For the first time in a long time I felt regret. She shut her eyes, causing the gathered tears fall, as her body began to shake. The room became filled with cold violent winds filled with snow, causing the windows to frost. Around her eyes, frost formed with small snowflake patterns etched into them. "Take it back!" She repeated as she looked towards me, her accent was gone. _**This power...**_ The power she had was slightly terrifying, but only because I couldn't imagine such a powerful energy within a small frame like hers; it's like a frozen a-bomb was being released.

"Rie, calm down." Claire attempted to reason with her. "He isn't worth it." Rie's now bright blue eyes looked towards Claire.

"You're right, Claire..." The wind let up, and all the winter decorum faded. "Sorry." She looked towards me. "And you... I may never see my family again, but knowing them, they'd want me to stop you, no matter what sacrifices I have to make." Her violet color returned. I bit the inside of my lip. I was at a temporary loss of words; I had many things to say, however, I wanted to be mindful and pick them wisely.

"I'm sorry." I spoke honestly. She turned towards me, her eyes locking with mine.

"You want to make that apology worth something, then tell me: why did you keep me from meeting Danko? Were you worried that I'd help him kill you? Because I wouldn't - " I glanced away from her.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Sylar?" I could hear her knuckles _crack_ as she balled her fists. "Tell me!" I simply glanced away from her, and took a sip of my Pinot. "Ugh!" She cried. "You are unbelievable." She huffed.

"You need to go." Rie lifted an eyebrow, but I telekinetically forced Claire and her through the doors. She lifted her head and looked at me, but then both Petrelli brothers stood in the doorway, blocking my view of Rie, and looked back at them.

"Go!" Claire yelled. I summoned electricity to my hands, and the brothers flew at me. I shut the door, keeping it shut. **_No matter what happens here, Danko_** **_cannot_** **_get_** **_his_** **_hands_** **_on Rie._**


End file.
